<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nymeria Fawley et la Chambre des Secrets by 28larriequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639455">Nymeria Fawley et la Chambre des Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen'>28larriequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au programme; un nouveau professeur, des Malefoy, du Quidditch, des pétrification, un serpent énorme et un souvenir un peu trop réel...l'année s'annonce (encore) mouvementée !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter, Nymeria Fawley / Olivier Dubois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sans réponse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vendredi 31 Juillet – Chambre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Cher Harry</p><p>Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir 11ans !</p><p>J’ai un cadeau pour toi, mais je préfère te le donner en mains propre à la rentrée, au cas où ta famille Moldu te prend tous tes courriers. Je t’envois donc ci-joint une petite partie de ton cadeau !</p><p>J’espère que tes vacances sont agréables. Maman a décidé de me faire suivre des cours particuliers. Elle était très heureuse et fière quand je lui ai raconté pour l’énigme des potions »</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, ma chérie, c’est l’heure de ta leçon de défense ! <em>m’appelle ma mère depuis le salon</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’arrive maman, je finis juste ma lettre !</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois te laisser Harry, maman m’appelle pour mon cours de défense. C’est des cours de combat moldu. Elle dit que connaitre des sorts c’est bien, mais que ne pas toujours dépendre de la magie l’est aussi. Elle me répète souvent aussi qu’un bon coup de poing bien placé est aussi efficace qu’un <strong>Stupéfix </strong>ou qu’un <strong>Pétrificus Totalus</strong> !</p><p>Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée Harry. Vous me manquez, Ron Hermione et toi.</p><p>Nymeria Fawley »</p><p> </p><p>J’attends que l’encre sois sec avant de plier ma lettre et de la mettre dans le colis où j’ai écrit « 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ». Puis, j’accroche le tout à la patte de la chouette de ma mère et elle s’envole après avoir mangé la friandise que je lui ai donnée.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, comme toutes les autres lettres envoyées, je n’ai pas eu de réponse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Achats au Chemin de Traverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mercredi 19 Aout</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les lettres pour Poudlard sont arrivées la semaine dernière, et maman s’est mise d’accord avec Mrs et Mr Weasley sur une date pour aller faire les achats. Nous devons donc les retrouver aujourd’hui. Nous y retrouvons également Hermione et ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>Nous retrouvons tout le monde à Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>— Devinez qui j'ai vu chez Barjow et Beurk, <em>nous dit Harry tandis qu'on montait les marches de Gringotts</em>. Malefoy et son père.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy a acheté quelque chose ? <em>demanda aussitôt Mr Weasley qui les suivait.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, il était venu vendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Donc, il est inquiet, <em>dit Mr Weasley avec une satisfaction féroce</em>. Ah, j'aimerais tellement coincer Lucius Malefoy un de ces jours...</p><p> </p><p>— Fais attention, Arthur, <em>avertit Mrs Weasley alors qu'on entrait dans la banque</em>, <em>salués par le gobelin de garde.</em> Cette famille ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis. Tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius Malefoy ? <em>s'indigna Mr Weasley.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais son attention fut détournée par les parents d'Hermione, debout devant le long comptoir qui s'étirait tout au long du grand hall de marbre.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! <em>s'exclama Mr Weasley avec ravissement</em>. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ah, vous changez de l'argent moldu ? Molly, regarde ça !</p><p> </p><p>Tout excité, il montra à son épouse le billet de dix livres que Mr Granger avait à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— On se retrouve tout à l'heure, <em>dit Ron à Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un gobelin de Gringotts nous conduisit vers les sous-sols où était entreposé notre argent. Pour se rendre dans les coffres, il fallait emprunter de petits wagonnets montés sur rails qui sillonnaient les couloirs souterrains de la banque.</p><p> </p><p>Le coffre des Weasley ne contenait qu'une toute petite pile de Mornilles d'argent et un seul Gallion d'or. Mrs Weasley regarda dans les coins pour voir s'il ne restait rien d'autre, puis elle ramassa la pile de pièces qu’elle enfouit dans son sac.</p><p> </p><p>J’étais mal à l’aise car le coffre d’Harry et celui de ma mère et moi étaient pleins à craquer. Héritage familiale, m’avait dit maman un jour.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois à l’entrée de la banque, nous nous sommes tous éparpillés.</p><p> </p><p>— On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure pour acheter vos livres, <em>dit Mrs Weasley en emmenant Ginny</em>. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! <em>lança-t-elle aux jumeaux qui étaient partis de leur côté</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons nos achats, je trouve même quelque chose pour Olivier. Maman m’a bombardée de questions pendant les vacances parce qu’elle voyait que j’écrivais et recevait beaucoup de lettres et qu’à chaque fois, j’avais les joues roses.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fleury et Bott</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y a foule, car sur la façade, il y a écrit ;</p><p> </p><p>«Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30</p><p>GILDEROY LOCKHART</p><p>dédicacera son autobiographie</p><p>MOI LE MAGICIEN »</p><p> </p><p>— On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! <em>s'écria Hermione</em>. C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste !</p><p> </p><p>La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le sorcier libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.</p><p> </p><p>Nous rejoignons Mrs et Mr Weasley et Mrs et Mr Granger.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vous êtes là. Très bien, <em>dit Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait le souffle court et ne cessait de se tapoter les cheveux pour les maintenir en place, ce qui fait rire maman.</p><p> </p><p>— On va bientôt le voir...</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque la file avança, nous voyons Gilderoy Lockhart, assis à sa table, entouré par de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire aux dents étincelantes. Le vrai Lockhart était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et son chapeau pointu était posé un peu de travers sur ses cheveux ondulés pour lui donner l'air plus cordial.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit homme de mauvaise humeur lui tournait autour en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil qui laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant.</p><p> </p><p>— Dégagez ! <em>aboya le photographe à l'adresse de Ron en reculant pour avoir un meilleur angle</em>. C'est pour La Gazette du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher sur les gens ! <em>répliqua Ron qui frottait son pied écrasé par le petit homme.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu la scène. Il leva les yeux, vit Ron, puis Harry. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule qui s'écarta tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Harry, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris.</p><p> </p><p>Harry avait les joues en feu lorsque Lockhart lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou en projetant une épaisse fumée sur les Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il lâcha enfin la main de Harry, celui-ci essaya de revenir vers les Weasley, mais Lockhart lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint fermement à côté de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Mesdames et Messieurs, <em>dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main</em>, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie—que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement...</p><p> </p><p>La foule applaudit à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>—... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre <span class="u">Moi le magicien</span>, <em>poursuivit Lockhart en donnant à Harry une bourrade affectueuse qui fit glisser ses lunettes au bout de son nez</em>. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh… d’accord, on verra ce que ça donne. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sous les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule, Harry se vit offrir la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Titubant un peu sous le poids des volumes, il parvint à se glisser vers un coin de la boutique où Ginny attendait à côté de son nouveau chaudron. Je fais signe à maman que je sors et rejoins Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? <em>dit alors une voix que je n’ai aucun mal à reconnaître</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se redresse et se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy qui le regardait de son air toujours aussi méprisant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh non, pas lui…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Le célèbre Harry Potter, <em>poursuivit Malefoy</em>. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.</p><p> </p><p>J’avance d’un pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Laisse-le tranquille Malefoy, et ne me force pas à le répéter une seconde fois parce que je serais clairement moins gentille, <em>répliquais-je en lançant à Malefoy un regard assassin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? <em>ironisa Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourne vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vas faire quoi, me lancer un maléfice ? L’utilisation de la magie est interdite en dehors de Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron arrivent.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, c'est toi, <em>dit Ron qui regarda Malefoy comme s'il s'était agi d'une saleté sur la semelle de sa chaussure</em>. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique, Weasley, <em>répliqua Malefoy</em>. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins.</p><p> </p><p>Ron devint écarlate. Il laissa tomber ses livres dans le chaudron et s'avança vers Malefoy, mais Harry, Hermione et moi le retenons par les pans de sa veste.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! <em>s'écria Mr Weasley noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et de George</em>. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie, ici.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>C'était Mr Malefoy. Il avait rejoint Drago et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule en arborant le même sourire méprisant.</p><p> </p><p>— Lucius, <em>dit Mr Weasley en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tête</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit... <em>lança Malefoy</em>. Toutes ces perquisitions... J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins ?</p><p> </p><p>Il plongea la main dans le chaudron de Ginny, parmi les livres neufs sur papier glacé de Gilderoy Lockhart, et en sortit un vieil exemplaire usé du <span class="u">Guide des débutants en métamorphose</span>.</p><p> </p><p>— Apparemment pas, <em>dit-il</em>. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley devint encore plus cramoisi que Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malefoy, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne fait aucun doute, <em>répliqua Mr Malefoy en tournant ses yeux pâles vers Mr et Mrs Granger qui observaient la scène avec appréhension</em>. Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley... Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas...</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. Mr Weasley venait de se jeter sur Mr Malefoy en le projetant contre une étagère remplie de livres. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombèrent sur la tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.</p><p> </p><p>— Vas-y, Papa ! <em>s'écrièrent Fred et George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley se mit à hurler, maman derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Arthur, non ! <em>s'écria-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La foule recula en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.</p><p> </p><p>— Messieurs, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît ! <em>s'exclama un vendeur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit ! <em>dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan des livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, il avait séparé Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy. Mr Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et Mr Malefoy avait reçu dans l'œil une <span class="u">Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux</span>. Il tenait toujours à la main le vieux livre de Ginny sur la métamorphose. Les yeux flamboyant de hargne, il lui jeta le volume.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, jeune fille, prends ton livre, <em>dit-il à Ginny</em>. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Il repoussa Hagrid qui le maintenait à distance. A ce moment, il sembla remarquer ma présence et celle de ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Les cheveux brun, les yeux marrons qui reflètent l’intelligence et des vêtements faits sur mesure ; vous devez être Miss Nymeria Fawley.</p><p> </p><p>— N’approchez pas ma fille, Malefoy ! <em>dit-elle froidement.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ma mère m’attire vers elle par le bras, et je remarque sur son visage de la colère et une pointe de peur.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as pas changé, Eleana. Et ta fille lui ressemble beaucoup, tu dois être fière.</p><p> </p><p>La poigne de ma mère se resserre sur mon bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Laissez ma famille en dehors de tout ça, Malefoy, <em>dit ma mère, sèchement</em>. Si j’apprends que…</p><p> </p><p>Mr Malefoy lève les mains en l’air, un peu comme dans les séries policières moldu quand les enquêteurs arrêtent un suspect.</p><p> </p><p>— Doucement. Pas besoin de menacer, nous nous en allons. Drago !</p><p> </p><p>Et il sort, après avoir regardé une dernière fois ma mère.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer… ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, Arthur, <em>dit Hagrid qui souleva presque Mr Weasley du sol en voulant lui défroisser sa robe</em>. Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, chacun sait ça. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que dit un Malefoy. Sale engeance ! Allez, venez, sortons d'ici.</p><p> </p><p>Le vendeur fit mine de vouloir les empêcher de sortir, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à peine à la taille de Hagrid, il se ravisa. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la rue, les Granger tremblant de peur, Mrs Weasley folle de rage.</p><p> </p><p>— Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>— Il était très content, <em>dit Fred</em>. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand on est partis ? Il demandait au type de La Gazette du sorcier s'il pourrait parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Il a dit que ça ferait une très bonne publicité.</p><p> </p><p>Je fais quelques pas à l’écart.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire dans « Elle lui ressemble, tu dois être fière » ? A qui je ressemble ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous en reparlerons à la maison. Vient, nous ferons les fournitures un autre jour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle se tourne vers Mr Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir, Molly et vous. Vous devriez passer un jour à la maison !</p><p> </p><p>— Ça nous a fait plaisir aussi, Eleana. Nous viendrons avec plaisir !</p><p> </p><p>Ils se sourient. Je rejoins mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon… on se verra à la rentrée… j’ai rien compris à ce qu’il vient de se passer mais si j’ai des nouvelles infos je vous tiens au courant !</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, à la rentrée Nym ! <em>me dit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je leur souris et suis maman. Puis, nous rentrons à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maison</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maman est toujours énervée de notre rencontre avec Mr Malefoy, et n’arrête pas de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir et me lève du canapé sur lequel j’étais assise.</p><p> </p><p>— Je monte dans ma chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Je me dirige vers les escaliers.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute, Nym…tu es encore trop jeune pour que je te le dise.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle prend une grande respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais ça a un rapport avec ton père.</p><p> </p><p>Je resserre ma main sur la rambarde de l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est compliqué. Je… ça devrait te suffire pour le moment, je suis sûre que tu trouveras toute seule. Tu te souviens des livres de noël ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Je hoche la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils t’aideront.</p><p> </p><p>Et, comprenant que je n’obtiendrais rien de plus, je monte dans ma chambre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saleté de lutins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mardi 1<sup>er</sup> Septembre – Grande Salle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je souris à Olivier, à la table de Gryffondor. Je suis heureuse d’enfin le revoir. Hermione et moi n’avons pas vu Ron et Harry dans le train, ce qui est étrange. Et en plus, Rogue n’est pas à table. Puis, c’est McGonagall qui sort, appelée par Rogue et un peu plus tard, Dumbledore. Ginny, la sœur de Ron, a été envoyée à Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, si j’écoute ce qu’il se murmure, Ron et Harry sont venus en voiture volante.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 2 Septembre – Grande Salle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry m’a expliqué ce qu’il s’est passé, et maintenant le courrier arrive. Je suis avec eux à la table de Gryffondor, plus précisément à côté d’Olivier.</p><p> </p><p>Un gros colis rebondit sur la tête de Neville et un instant plus tard une grande chose grise tomba dans le pichet d'Hermione en éclaboussant tout le monde de lait et de plumes.</p><p> </p><p>— Errol ! <em>s'écria Ron en attrapant par les pattes le hibou amorphe et ruisselant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Errol, inanimé, s'effondra sur la table, les ailes écartées, les pattes en l'air. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non... <em>balbutia Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aie, c’est pas bon… !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant, <em>le rassura Hermione en caressant l'oiseau du bout des doigts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle... Regarde !</p><p> </p><p>Ron montrait du doigt l'enveloppe rouge vif. Ron et Hermione la regardaient d'un air affolé, comme s'ils s'attendaient à la voir exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui n’est pas faux.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle... elle m'a envoyé une Beuglante, <em>dit Ron d'une voix faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, <em>murmura timidement Neville</em>. Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et... ça a été horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Harry regarda alternativement leur visage terrorisé et l'enveloppe rouge vif.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est quoi, une Beuglante ? <em>demanda-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… <em>dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais l'attention de Ron était entièrement concentrée sur la lettre qui laissait échapper des filets de fumée aux quatre coins.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouvre-la, <em>lui conseilla Neville</em>. Tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles et j’en fis de même, m’éloignant de Ron. Je me retrouve à côté d’Olivier. Un instant plus tard, un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond.</p><p> </p><p>—... VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA ME M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...</p><p> </p><p>Les hurlements de Mrs Weasley, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude, faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères et se répercutaient en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierre. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir qui avait reçu la Beuglante et Ron s'était tellement tassé sur sa chaise qu'on ne voyait plus que son front écarlate dépasser de la table.</p><p> </p><p>—... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER !.... ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’était… violent ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit soudain feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendres. Ron semblait assommés, comme si un raz-de-marée l’avait brusquement submergé. Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione referma <span class="u">Voyages avec les vampires</span> et baissa les yeux vers Ron dont on ne voyait toujours que le sommet du crâne.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, Ron, mais tu... <em>commença Hermione.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ne me dis pas que je l'ai bien mérité ! <em>répliqua Ron sèchement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry repoussa son assiette de porridge. Le professeur McGonagall approche pour distribuer les emplois du temps.</p><p> </p><p>— On se voit plus tard, <em>dis-je à Olivier avant de rejoindre ma table.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je récupère mon emploi du temps des mains du professeur Flitwick. Je gagne 20 points rien qu’en une matinée, au cours de botanique. Le miens était avec Serpentard, alors que celui d’Harry était avec Poufsouffle.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeudi 3 Septembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cet après-midi, j’ai Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec mes amis. Je cherchais justement Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsque je les vois en proie à Malefoy et sa bande. Il y a aussi Colin, un premier année de Gryffondor qui m’a déjà demander si je savais où était Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! l<em>ança Malefoy à la cantonnade</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas vrai ! <em>répliqua Harry avec colère, les poings serrés</em>. Ferme-la, Malefoy !</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, regarde qui accours !</p><p> </p><p>J’arrive à côté de mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Laisse nous, Malefoy. Tu n’as tellement pas de vie qu’il faut que tu nous ennuies ?! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, <em>lança Colin dont le corps tout entier avait à peu près l'épaisseur du cou de Crabbe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Jaloux ? <em>dit Malefoy qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement</em>. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe et Goyle ricanent bêtement.</p><p> </p><p>— Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malefoy, <em>dit Ron d'un ton furieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant.</p><p> </p><p>— Fais attention, Weasley, <em>répliqua Malefoy d'un ton méprisant</em>. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher.</p><p> </p><p>Il prit une voix perçante et hurla.</p><p> </p><p>— « SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE... »</p><p> </p><p>Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.</p><p> </p><p>— Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, <em>ironisa Malefoy</em>. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison.</p><p> </p><p>Ron tira de sa poche sa baguette magique rafistolée, mais Hermione referma son livre d'un claquement sec et chuchota « Attention. »</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ?</p><p> </p><p>Gilderoy Lockhart s'approcha de nous à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui dédicace des photos ? <em>demanda-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Lockhart qui le prit par les épaules et lança d'un ton joyeux ;</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy s'éloigna avec un sourire goguenard.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons-y, Crivey, <em>dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire</em>. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Colin brandit maladroitement son appareil et prit sa photo au moment où la cloche retentissait derrière nous pour signaler la reprise des cours.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez, c'est l'heure, <em>cria Lockhart à l'adresse des élèves</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il se dirigea vers le château sans lâcher Harry.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salle de DCFM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione s'installent de chaque côté de Harry, et je me mets à côté de Lisa Turpin.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Neville son exemplaire de <span class="u">Randonnées avec les trolls</span> et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est moi, <em>dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour</em>. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Il attendit les rires, mais il n'y eut que quelques faibles sourires.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J’ai lu deux fois tout ses bouquins et c’est presque impossible que ce soit lui qui ait fait tout ça… Et c’est surtout plein de bêtises.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde les questions, et soupir en cognant ma tête contre ma table.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas possible…</p><p> </p><p>1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?</p><p>2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?</p><p>3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière.</p><p> </p><p>54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?</p><p> </p><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans <span class="u">Une année avec le Yéti</span>. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les loups-garous, j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !</p><p> </p><p>Il nous lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux. Hermione, en revanche, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.</p><p> </p><p>—... Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait, elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leva une main tremblante.</p><p> </p><p>— Excellent ! <em>s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux</em>. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Oh, je vois que Miss Nymeria Fawley a également tout juste ! 10 points pour Serdaigle ! Et maintenant, au travail...</p><p> </p><p>Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de rire et Neville se recroquevillait sur sa chaise du premier rang.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous demande de ne pas crier, <em>dit Lockhart d'une voix grave</em>. Ça pourrait les énerver.</p><p> </p><p>Sous nos regards, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh oui, en effet, <em>dit-il d'un ton solennel</em>, ce sont bel et bien des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus Finnigan ne put se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? <em>demanda-t-il à Seamus avec un sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne sont... ils ne sont pas très dangereux, <em>répondit Seamus en s'étranglant de rire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— N'en soyez pas si sûr ! <em>dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé</em>. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques !</p><p> </p><p>Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, il se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, <em>dit Lockhart d'une voix forte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et il ouvrit la cage. Ce fut un charivari indescriptible. Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées.</p><p> </p><p>Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Neville par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. Quant aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un rhinocéros fou furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par les fenêtres. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves avait disparu sous les tables et Neville se balançait au lustre.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, allons, attrapez-les ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins ! <em>hurla Lockhart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria ;</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Mutinlutin Malinpesti</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Mais la formule n'eut aucun effet. L'un des lutins arracha la baguette magique des mains de Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Gilderoy Lockhart étouffa une exclamation et plongea sous son bureau, en évitant de justesse d'être écrasé par Neville qui venait de tomber avec le lustre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut la ruée hors de la classe. Dans le calme relatif qui s'ensuivit, Lockhart se releva, nous remarque Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi qui s’apprêtons à franchir la porte et dit ;</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il sortit de la classe en passant devant nous et referma la porte.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? <em>rugit Ron tandis que l'un des lutins lui donnait un coup sur l'oreille</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, <em>dit Hermione qui immobilisa aussitôt deux lutins à l'aide d'une formule magique et les enferma dans leur cage</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Des travaux pratiques ? <em>s'exclama Harry en essayant d'attraper un lutin qui lui tirait la langue</em>. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire !</p><p> </p><p>J’attrape ma baguette, répare les fenêtres et immobilise les lutins que je remets dans leur cage.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu dis des bêtises, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. Tu as lu ses livres ? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend ! <em>marmonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis du même avis que Ron. J’ai pas l’impression que Lockhart ait fait tout ça ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Et, après plusieurs longues minutes, nous avons enfin terminé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Une leçon pour Malefoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Encore du Olivier/Nymeria dans le chapitre !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Samedi 5 Septembre – Terrain de Quidditch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivier a réveillé Harry tôt ce matin pour un entrainement de Quidditch auquel je suis conviée. Je ne suis pas la seule dans les tribunes, il y a aussi Colin, Ron et Hermione. Ce qui est amusant, c’est qu’il n’y a que Olivier et moi qui sommes réellement réveillés. Nous avons pris notre petit déjeuné ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je sais qu’Olivier a fait un nouveau programme de Quidditch, il m’en a parlé pendant d’été et je lui ai donner quelques conseils après avoir bouquiner sur le sujet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? <em>dit Ron, étonné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On n'a même pas commencé, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Dubois a passé son temps à nous expliquer sa nouvelle tactique.</p><p> </p><p>— Il m’en avait parlé, <em>dis-je avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry enfourcha son balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Le balai s'éleva aussitôt vers le ciel. Il s'éleva à pleine vitesse et tourna autour du stade en faisant la course avec Fred et George.</p><p> </p><p>Colin était assis sur l'un des plus hauts gradins et prenait sans cesse des photos. Le son du déclencheur, amplifié par le stade désert, se répercutait en écho.</p><p> </p><p>Olivier passe et me fait un signe de la main, signe que je lui renvoie avec un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Dubois, Nymeria, non ? <em>me demande Ron. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Hm ? <em>demandais-je, les joues roses.</em> Oh, on est bons amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous ai vu une fois dans le parc, vous semblez plus qu’amis, <em>me dit Hermione avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je regarde ailleurs, les joues roses.</p><p> </p><p>— N’importe quoi, <em>dis-je, rouge pivoine.</em></p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, les Serpentard arrivent, vêtus de leurs robes vertes, leurs balais à la main. Olivier fonça en piqué et la colère le fit atterrir plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry,</p><p>Fred et George l'avaient suivi.</p><p> </p><p>— Flint ! <em>hurla Olivier à l'adresse du capitaine des Serpentard</em>. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant !</p><p> </p><p>Marcus Flint était encore plus grand que Olivier.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne l’ai jamais vu autant en colère, <em>murmurais-je en me levant.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, <em>répondit Flint avec une expression rusée qui lui donnait l'air d'un troll</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Angelina, Alicia et Katie les avaient rejoints. Il n'y avait pas de filles dans l'équipe des Serpentard qui faisait front, épaule contre épaule, en toisant les Gryffondor d'un air narquois.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! <em>protesta Olivier, écumant de rage</em>. Je l'ai réservé !</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets à côté de Olivier.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah bon ? <em>dit Flint</em>. Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde ; Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? <em>dit Olivier d'un air distrait</em>. Où ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Derrière la rangée des six joueurs alignés, apparut alors un garçon plus petit que les autres, un sourire goguenard sur son visage pâle. C'était Drago Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? <em>demanda Fred en le regardant avec dégoût</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, c'est drôle que tu parles du père de Drago, <em>dit Flint tandis que le sourire des autres joueurs s'accentuait</em>. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Les sept joueurs exhibèrent alors leurs balais flambant neufs avec des manches en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or ; Nimbus 2001.</p><p> </p><p>— Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, <em>dit Flint en chassant d'une pichenette un grain de poussière égaré sur son balai</em>. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que les vieux 2000. Quant aux Brossdur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison, <em>ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse de Fred et de George qui étaient tous deux équipés de Brossdur 5</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant un bon moment, les Gryffondor restèrent silencieux. Quant à Malefoy, il arborait un sourire si large que ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux petites fentes.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, regardez, <em>dit Flint</em>, le terrain est envahi.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione traversaient la pelouse pour venir voir ce qui se passait.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? <em>demanda Ron à Harry</em>. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Weasley, <em>répliqua Malefoy d'un ton hautain en se drapant dans sa robe</em>. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offerts à l'équipe.</p><p> </p><p>Ron contempla bouche bée les sept superbes balais qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas mal, non ? <em>dit Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse</em>. Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera.</p><p> </p><p>Les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, <em>dit sèchement Hermione</em>. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bien dit Hermione.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy perdit soudain de sa superbe.</p><p> </p><p>— Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, <em>éructa-t-il</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il n’a pas osé !?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flint dut s'interposer pour empêcher Fred et George de lui sauter dessus. Je sens la colère monter en moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment oses-tu ? ! <em>hurla Alicia</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, lui, plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! <em>hurla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Malefoy. Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette, frappant Ron à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! Ron ! Ça va ? <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un énorme rot. Il se mit alors à vomir des limaces qui lui tombèrent sur les genoux.</p><p> </p><p>Les Serpentard hurlaient de rire. Flint, plié en deux, se tenait à son balai pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy était à quatre pattes et tapait du poing sur le sol. Entouré par les Gryffondor, Ron vomissait de grosses limaces luisantes. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu commences bien l’année, Malefoy, <em>dis-je, énervée, en remontant ma manche.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je serre les poings et, avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, je lui donne un coup de poing dans le nez. Je grimace en secouant ma main alors que Malefoy est à terre, le nez en sang.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, c’est les Gryffondor qui rient.</p><p> </p><p>— La vache, <em>dis-je en secouant ma main douloureuse. </em>Je savais que ces cours de défense me serviraient.</p><p> </p><p>Les Serpentard aident Drago à se relever. Il a les mains sur son nez, pleins de sang</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père en entendra parler, Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais bien sur Malefoy ! T’en redemandes ?! <em>demandais-je, folle de rage.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je fais un pas en avant mais je sens des bras me retenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Stop, tu vas avoir des problèmes, <em>me murmure Olivier.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Passe une bonne matinée à l’infirmerie ! <em>criais-je à Malefoy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Et les Serpentard disparaissent pour emmener Malefoy à l’infirmerie.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça lui servira de leçon, <em>fait Fred, amusé. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Harry et Hermione emmènent Ron chez Hagrid. Olivier me relâche.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu donnes des bons coups de poing ! Aucuns garçons n’oseront t’embêter après ça !</p><p> </p><p>J’éclate de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, mais ça fait un mal de chien ! <em>me plaignais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Attends, ne bouge pas, tu dois avoir quelque chose de casser.</p><p> </p><p>Il sort sa baguette et fait le sortilège de <strong>Ferula</strong>. Un attèle apparait sur la main. Je fais un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a pas de quoi, mais pense à aller à l’infirmerie !</p><p> </p><p>Il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et se tourne vers ses équipiers.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous laisse, je les rejoins chez Hagrid. A plus !</p><p> </p><p>Je leurs souris et part.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chez Hagrid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes tous assis et Ron vomit des limaces.</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy va s’en souvenir longtemps, de ce coup ! <em>me dit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se met à rire, sauf Ron qui n’arrête pas de vomir des limaces.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme je te l’avais dit dans ma lettre que tu n’as pas reçue, un bon coup de poing bien placé est aussi efficace qu’un <strong>Stupéfix </strong>ou qu’un <strong>Pétrificus Totalus</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde rit encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Par contre ça fait un mal de chien, mais ça en valait le coup !</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous sourions, puis Harry se tourne vers Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que Lockhart faisait chez vous, Hagrid ? <em>demanda Harry en grattant les oreilles de Crockdur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il me donnait des conseils pour faire sortir des farfadets d'un puits, <em>grogna Hagrid en poussant un coq à moitié plumé pour mettre la théière à sa place</em>. Comme si je ne savais pas le faire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles en me racontant comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de je ne sais quel spectre. Je suis prêt à manger ma bouilloire si un seul mot de ce qu'il dit est vrai.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que vous êtes un peu injuste, <em>dit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire</em>. De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il était le meilleur pour occuper ce poste...</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'était pas le meilleur, il était le seul, <em>coupa Hagrid en posant devant nous une assiette pleine de caramels, pendant que Ron continuait de cracher des limaces dans la bassine</em>. Le seul et unique. Ça devient très difficile de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les gens n'ont pas très envie de se lancer là-dedans. On dit que c'est un poste maudit. Personne n'a réussi à l'occuper très longtemps. Et maintenant, dites-moi un peu à qui il a essayé de jeter un sort ? <em>demanda Hagrid en désignant Ron d'un signe de tête.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy a traité Hermione de je ne sais plus quoi, <em>dit Harry</em>. C'était sûrement une terrible injure, tout le monde était furieux et Nymeria l’a frappé.</p><p> </p><p>— C'était vraiment terrible, <em>dit Ron d'une voix rauque en relevant la tête</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il était pâle et il transpirait.</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy l'a traitée de « Sang-de-Bourbe... », <em>dis-je d’une petite voix.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ron replongea la tête dans la bassine pour y déverser un nouveau flot de limaces. Hagrid est scandalisé.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'a quand même pas dit ça ! <em>rugit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Si, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. C'est sûrement très grossier...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'on puisse imaginer, <em>hoqueta Ron</em>. Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de Moldus.</p><p> </p><p>— Certains sorciers, la famille Malefoy, par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur. Les autres sorciers savent bien que ça n'a aucune importance, <em>dis-je, gênée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez Neville Londubat, par exemple, il vient d'une famille au sang pur, mais c'est tout juste s'il arrive à faire tenir un chaudron debout.</p><p> </p><p>— Et ils n'ont jamais inventé un sortilège qu'Hermione soit incapable de refaire, <em>dit fièrement Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rouge vif.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une injure répugnante, <em>dit Ron en essuyant d'une main tremblante la sueur qui lui couvrait le front</em>. Comme si on disait à quelqu'un que son sang est sale. Quelle folie ! De toute façon, de nos jours, la plupart des sorciers ont du sang de Moldu dans les veines. Si nous n'avions jamais épousé de Moldus, il y a longtemps que nous aurions disparu.</p><p> </p><p>Il eut un nouveau hoquet et replongea dans la bassine.</p><p> </p><p>— Je comprends que tu aies essayé de lui jeter un sort, Ron, <em>dit Hagrid</em>. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose que ta baguette magique ait eu des ratés. Si tu avais réussi à jeter un sort à son fils, Lucius Malefoy se serait précipité ici. Au moins, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. C’est ce que je crains pour toi, Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>— Je m’en fiche, <em>déclarais-je</em>. Il l’a mérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, au fait, Harry, <em>dit Hagrid, saisi d'une pensée soudaine</em>. J'ai un petit reproche à te faire. On m'a dit que tu distribuais des photos dédicacées. Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas eu ?</p><p> </p><p>Furieux, Harry parvint à décoller ses mâchoires.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai dédicacé aucune photo ! <em>s'emporta-t-il</em>. Si Lockhart continue à raconter ça...</p><p> </p><p>Mais Hagrid éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je plaisantais, <em>dit-il en donnant dans le dos de Harry une tape amicale qui le projeta contre la table</em>. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai dit à Lockhart que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Tu es plus célèbre que lui sans avoir eu besoin d'essayer.</p><p> </p><p>Je pouffe de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas, <em>assura Hagrid, l'œil brillant</em>. Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais lu aucun de ses livres, il est parti. Tu veux des caramels, Ron ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, merci, <em>répondit Ron d'une voix faible</em>. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.</p><p> </p><p>Je grimace. Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver, c’est avoir la bouche collée à cause du caramel et ne pas pouvoir vomir ses limaces dans le sceau.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez voir ce que j'ai fait pousser, <em>dit Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le petit potager, à l'arrière de la cabane, Hagrid nous montra une douzaine de citrouilles géantes, aussi grosses qu'un rocher.</p><p> </p><p>— Elles sont belles, hein ? <em>dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux</em>. C'est pour Halloween... Elles devraient être assez grandes à ce moment-là.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez, comme engrais ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.</p><p> </p><p>— Je... je leur donne un peu... un peu d'aide, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? <em>répondit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Officiellement, Hagrid n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il était élève de troisième année. Chaque fois qu'on y faisait allusion, Hagrid devenait sourd jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'oriente vers un autre sujet.</p><p> </p><p>— Un Sortilège de Gavage, j'imagine ? <em>dit Hermione dont le ton semblait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la réprobation</em>. Vous avez fait un bon travail...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ce que m'a dit ta petite sœur, <em>répondit Hagrid en se tournant vers Ron</em>. Je l'ai rencontrée hier. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil, mais je crois bien qu'elle espérait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre en venant chez moi.</p><p> </p><p>Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne dirait pas non à une photo dédica...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, ça suffit, <em>coupa Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron éclata de rire et le sol fut aussitôt arrosé de limaces.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention ! <em>rugit Hagrid en éloignant Ron de ses précieuses citrouilles</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La retenue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Nous disons au revoir à Hagrid et retournons au château. Ron avait encore un hoquet de temps en temps, mais il ne crachait plus qu'une ou deux petites limaces.</p><p> </p><p>— Miss Fawley, le professeur Flitwick aimerait vous parler. Ça avait l’air urgent ! <em>s’exclame Helena Serdaigle en apparaissant devant nous.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je devais m’en douter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Helena.</p><p> </p><p>Elle me sourit doucement et je regarde mes amis. Puis, je prends une grande respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne chance ! <em>me dit Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Merci.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, c’est le professeur McGonagall qui apparait.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vous êtes là, Potter et Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers nous, l'air sévère.</p><p> </p><p>— Votre retenue aura lieu ce soir même, <em>annonça-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire ? <em>demanda Ron en réprimant un rot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous, vous allez astiquer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées avec Mr Rusard. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, Weasley... De l'huile de coude, c'est tout.</p><p> </p><p>Ron étouffa une exclamation.</p><p> </p><p>— Quant à vous, Potter, vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses admirateurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non ! Je ne pourrais pas aller plutôt dans la salle des trophées, moi aussi ? <em>dit Harry d'un ton désespéré.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Certainement pas, <em>répliqua le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils</em>. Le professeur Lockhart tient à ce que ce soit vous. Huit heures pile tous les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle remarqua alors ma main.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous devriez aller à l’infirmerie, Miss Fawley…</p><p> </p><p>Et elle part. Je passe à l’infirmerie, puis je vais voir le professeur Flitwick…</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bureau de Flitwick</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je suis assise sur la chaise devant le bureau du professeur Flitwick et je regarde le sol.</p><p> </p><p>— …le nez cassé Miss Fawley, vous rendez vous compte ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que Flitwick me fait la morale, et je commence à en avoir assez.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolée Professeur Flitwick, mais il a insulté Hermione de Sang de Bourbe ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça passer, c’est mon amie… !</p><p> </p><p>— Votre geste est tout à fait expliquer dans ce cas, mais j’ai tout de même dû prévenir votre mère. Et elle a pris votre défense</p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merci maman !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— D’après ma mère…</p><p> </p><p>— …un bon coup de poing bien placé est aussi efficace qu’un <strong>Stupéfix </strong>ou qu’un <strong>Pétrificus Totalus</strong><em>, dit-il, amusé</em><strong>. </strong>C’est ce qu’elle m’a dit.</p><p> </p><p>Je ris doucement. Mais je m’arrête lorsque son expression redevient sérieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que je vais être punie, Professeur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je crains que oui, Miss Fawley. Le Professeur Rogue a insisté. Il vous attend à 8h ce soir dans les cachots</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8h, l’heure préféré des profs pour les retenues.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il me donne un parchemin ; je l’ouvre et découvre une convocation…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Super. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grande Salle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je m’arrête derrière Ron, Harry et Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Rusard va me retenir toute la nuit, <em>dit sombrement Ron</em>. Et pas de magie ! Il doit y avoir une bonne centaine de coupes en argent dans cette salle. Je ne sais pas astiquer à la manière des Moldus.</p><p> </p><p>— J'échange avec toi quand tu veux, <em>soupira Harry</em>. Je me suis entraîné, chez les Dursley. Répondre aux admirateurs de Lockhart... Un vrai cauchemar...</p><p> </p><p>— Ne vous plaignez pas, moi j’ai une retenue avec Rogue, <em>soupirais-je</em>. Je vais devoir astiquer les chaudrons et surement sans magie, moi aussi…</p><p> </p><p>Mes amis font une grimace. L'après-midi sembla passer en un éclair et bientôt, il fut huit heures moins cinq.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cachots</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins les cachots et, comme je le sentais, je dois astiquer les chaudrons. Heureusement que j’ai eu le temps de passer à l’infirmerie, sinon j’y serais encore ! Astiquer un chaudron est déjà compliqué avec deux mains, alors une seule !</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, j’entends une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme un venin. Une voix pire que Rogue énervé, et ce n’est pas peu dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens... Viens à moi... que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue...</p><p> </p><p>Je sursaute si fort que je manque d’en faire tomber le chaudron.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh comment ça met les pétoches ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rogue allait m’offrir un de ses reproches lorsqu’il voit l’heure.</p><p> </p><p>— Terminez ce chaudron et vous pourrez partir, Fawley.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde autour de moi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En même temps, c’est le dernier. A part s’il comptait en salir quelques-uns pour me les faire nettoyer à nouveau… je n’aurai pas été surprise venant de lui !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me remets à la tache avec entrain et lorsque j’ai terminé, je remarque qu’il est déjà minuit.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, je prends une douche puis m’endors comme une masse.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dimanche 6 Septembre – Grande Salle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je m’assois à une place libre et commence à petit déjeuner, quand le hibou de ma mère arrive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aie…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La lettre se pose devant moi, et je sens des regards sur moi. Je lève la tête et aperçois Malefoy me regarder avec colère.</p><p> </p><p>Je prends la lettre et une fois ouverte, j’ai la surprise de la voir flotter devant moi</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria Fawley ! Ton directeur de maison m’a informée que tu avais frappé un élève ! <em>s’exclame la voix de ma mère. </em></p><p> </p><p>Des personnes se mettent à rire, et d’autres à murmurer. Je garde la tête haute pour montrer que ça ne m’affecte pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, ce numéro de maman méchante n’est pas pour moi ! Je voulais te dire que je suis fière de toi ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu sais te défendre, et on s’en fiche de cette retenue ! Et puis, il devait certainement le mérite, ce coup de poing ! Tu lui as cassé le nez d’après ce que j’ai appris !</p><p> </p><p>Le visage que fait Malefoy fait rire plusieurs personnes, dont mes amis et moi même</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, ils ne sont pas utiles ces cours de défense que je t’ai fait prendre ?!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Je me mets à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon je vais arrêter la. Oh, j’ai pas salué tes amis ! Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, bonjour Ronald !</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour Madame Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>Et ils se mettent à rire</p><p> </p><p>— Bien. J’ai terminé… et n’oublie surtout pas ; Un..</p><p> </p><p>— bon coup de poing bien placé est aussi efficace qu’un <strong>Stupéfix </strong>ou qu’un <strong>Pétrificus Totalus</strong> !<em> disons-nous en même temps</em></p><p> </p><p>Et la lettre retombe sur la table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ais-je déjà dis que j’aime énormément ma mère ?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le message sur le mur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octobre arriva, répandant un froid humide dans le château et ses alentours. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, dut faire face à une épidémie de rhumes parmi les élèves et les enseignants. La Pimentine, une potion qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, se révélait d'une efficacité fulgurante, mais elle avait pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant des jours entiers, la pluie frappa à grosses gouttes les fenêtres du château. Le niveau du lac monta, les massifs de fleurs se transformèrent en mares de boue et les citrouilles de Hagrid eurent bientôt la taille d'une cabane à outils. L'enthousiasme d'Olivier pour les séances d'entraînement n'avait pas faibli, cependant, et c'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi particulièrement pluvieux, Harry rentra trempé et maculé de boue dans la tour de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>C'était quelques jours avant Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>Même en faisant abstraction de la pluie et du vent, la séance d'entraînement ne s'était pas bien passée. Fred et George qui avaient espionné l'équipe des Serpentard, avaient vu les performances des nouveaux Nimbus 2001. D'après eux, les Serpentard allaient si vite qu'on ne voyait plus d'eux que des traînées vertes qui sillonnaient les airs à la vitesse d'un avion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nous parle de la fête de l’anniversaire de mort de Nick, auquel nous sommes invités tous les quatre. Nous sommes assis dans la bibliothèque.</p><p> </p><p>— Un anniversaire de mort ? <em>dit Hermione avec enthousiasme</em>. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête. Ça va être passionnant !</p><p> </p><p>— Fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort, quelle idée ! <em>bougonna Ron qui était en train de faire ses devoirs</em>. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de réjouissant !</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 31 Octobre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La Grande Salle est décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes, les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées pour en faire des lanternes où on aurait pu s'asseoir à trois et, d'après les rumeurs, Dumbledore avait fait venir une troupe de squelettes dansants pour assurer le spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>— Une promesse est une promesse, <em>dit Hermione à Harry d'un ton autoritaire</em>. Et tu as dit que tu irais à cette fête.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi, à sept heures du soir, au lieu de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, nous prenons la direction des cachots. L'étroit passage qui menait à l'endroit où se passait la fête de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête était éclairé par des chandelles fines et noires dont la lueur bleuâtre nous donnait à eux aussi l'aspect de fantômes. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'on avançait.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt, on entendit un son épouvantable, comme des centaines d'ongles crissant sur un énorme tableau noir.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est de la musique, ça ? <em>murmura Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière un angle du couloir, nous voyons soudain Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte tendue de draperies noires.</p><p> </p><p>— Mes chers amis, <em>dit le fantôme d'un ton lugubre</em>, soyez les bienvenus... Je suis si content que vous soyez là.</p><p> </p><p>Il ôta son chapeau à plume et nous invita à entrer en s'inclinant devant nous. Un spectacle stupéfiant s'offrit alors à nos yeux. Des centaines de silhouettes translucides, d'une couleur gris perle, glissaient autour d'une piste de danse bondée où d'autres formes spectrales valsaient au son terrifiant d'une trentaine de scies musicales jouées par des musiciens rassemblés sur une estrade tendue de noir.</p><p> </p><p>Au plafond, un lustre formé d'un bon millier de chandelles noires diffusait une lumière d'un bleu éclatant. De la buée sortait de nos bouches. C'était comme si on avait pénétré dans une chambre froide.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons jeter un coup d'oeil, <em>suggéra Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fais attention de ne traverser personne, <em>dit Ron d'une voix inquiète</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avançons alors dans la pièce et passons devant un groupe de nonnes à la mine funèbre, un homme en haillons couvert de chaînes et le Moine Gras, le joyeux fantôme de Poufsouffle, en grande conversation avec un chevalier dont le front était transpercé d'une flèche.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait aussi Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, couvert de taches de sang, restait seul dans un coin, ignoré par les autres spectres.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, <em>dit Hermione en s'immobilisant</em>. Vite, demi-tour, je ne veux pas parler à Mimi Geignarde...</p><p> </p><p>— Qui ça ? <em>dit Harry tandis qu'on revenait précipitamment sur nos pas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle hante les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les toilettes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui. Elles ont été inutilisables pendant toute l'année parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piquer des crises en provoquant des inondations. Je n'y vais jamais tant que je peux l'éviter. C'est terrible d'aller aux toilettes et de l'entendre gémir sans arrêt...</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde. A manger, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>De l'autre côté du cachot, une longue table était recouverte de velours noir. Nous en approchons d'un air gourmand mais nous nous figeons soudain sur place avec une grimace horrifiée. L'odeur qui se dégageait du buffet était parfaitement répugnante.</p><p> </p><p>De gros poissons pourris s'étalaient sur des plats d'argent, entre des amoncellements de gâteaux brûlés comme du charbon. Il y avait aussi un énorme hachis grouillant de vers et un morceau de fromage couvert de moisissure verdâtre.</p><p> </p><p>Au milieu de la table, à la place d'honneur, se dressait un gigantesque gâteau en forme de pierre tombale sur lequel était écrit en lettres noires ;</p><p> </p><p>« Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington</p><p>mort le 31 octobre 1492 »</p><p> </p><p>— Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop près, <em>dit Ron</em>. J'ai mal au cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions à peine fait demi-tour qu'un petit homme jaillit de sous la table et vint flotter devant nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, Peeves, <em>dit prudemment Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A la différence des fantômes qui évoluaient autour de nous, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, n'avait rien de pâle ni de transparent. Il portait un chapeau pointu orange vif, un nœud papillon qui tournait sur lui-même et arborait un large sourire sur son visage sournois.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose ? <em>proposa-t-il aimablement en nous tendant un bol rempli de cacahuètes pourries</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, merci, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous ai entendu parler de cette pauvre Mimi, <em>dit Peeves, les yeux brillants</em>. Vous avez été grossière avec cette malheureuse Mimi.</p><p> </p><p>Il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla ;</p><p> </p><p>— MIMI !</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non, Peeves, ne lui répétez surtout pas ce que j'ai dit, elle serait folle de rage, <em>murmura précipitamment Hermione</em>. Je ne le pensais pas, en fait, je n'ai rien contre elle... Oh, bonjour, Mimi...</p><p> </p><p>Mimi était un fantôme de jeune fille, petite et trapue avec le visage le plus maussade qu'on puisse imaginer, à demi caché sous de longs cheveux pendants et une paire de lunettes aux verres épais.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>dit-elle d'un ton sinistre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ça va, Mimi ? <em>demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement enjoué</em>. Ça fait plaisir de te voir hors des toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi renifla.</p><p> </p><p>— Miss Granger me parlait de toi, <em>dit Peeves d'un air rusé à l'oreille de Mimi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je disais simplement que... que tu paraissais en pleine forme, ce soir, <em>dit Hermione en lançant à Peeves un regard furieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi observa Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu te moques de moi, <em>dit-elle avec des larmes dans ses petits yeux perçants</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, c'est vrai. J'ai bien dit que Mimi avait l'air en pleine forme, non ? <em>répéta Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Ron et à Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, oui...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit...</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, s<em>anglota Mimi qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que Peeves pouffait de rire derrière ell</em>e. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens disent de moi dans mon dos ? Le grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi geignarde, Mimi râleuse, Mimi minable !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as oublié « boutonneuse », <em>lui souffla Peeves à l'oreille</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi Geignarde fut alors secouée de sanglots et se précipita hors du cachot, poursuivie par Peeves qui la bombardait de cacahuètes pourries en criant ;</p><p> </p><p>— Boutonneuse ! Boutonneuse !</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, là, là, <em>dit tristement Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se glissa vers nous en traversant la foule.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous vous amusez bien ? <em>demanda-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On s’ennuie à mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, oui, <em>mentons-nous en chœur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Belle soirée, <em>dit Nick fièrement</em>. Il va bientôt être l'heure de mon discours. Je vais prévenir l'orchestre.</p><p> </p><p>Mais au même moment, l'orchestre s'arrêta tout seul. Tout le monde fit silence en regardant partout d'un air surexcité. Le son d'un cor de chasse venait de retentir.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, les voilà, <em>dit Nick d'un ton amer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une douzaine de chevaux fantômes traversèrent soudain le mur du cachot, montés chacun par un cavalier sans tête. Les invités applaudirent à tout rompre. Harry se mit à applaudir également, mais il s'interrompit en voyant la tête de Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Les chevaux galopèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, puis s'arrêtèrent au milieu en se cabrant avec élégance. En tête de la troupe, un fantôme de haute stature tenait sous le bras sa tête qui sonnait du cor. Il descendit de cheval, leva sa tête à bout de bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule qui éclata de rire et s'avança ver Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en enfonçant sa tête sur ses épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Nick ! <em>rugit-il</em>. Comment vas-tu ? Ta tête tient toujours ?</p><p> </p><p>Il éclata d'un rire sonore et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Sois le bienvenu, Patrick, <em>dit Nick d'un ton raide</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma parole, mais il y a des vivants, ici ! <em>s'exclama Sir Patrick en nous voyant.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il fit semblant de sursauter et sa tête tomba à nouveau, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Et un haut le cœur pour ma part.</p><p> </p><p>— Très drôle, <em>dit Nick d'un air sombre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nick, <em>dit la tête de Sir Patrick qui avait roulé sur le sol</em>. Alors, toujours furieux de n'avoir pas été admis au club ? Mais aussi, regarde-toi un peu...</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, <em>dit Harry, répondant à un coup d'œil appuyé de son hôte</em>, je trouve que Nick est très... effrayant et, heu...</p><p> </p><p>— Ha ! Ha ! <em>s'écria la tête de Sir Patrick</em>, je parie que c'est lui qui vous a demandé de dire ça, jeune homme !</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants d'attention, c'est l'heure de mon discours, <em>dit Nick d'une voix forte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il monta sur le podium baigné d'une lueur bleuâtre et glacée, mais il eut à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots ; Sir Patrick et ses compagnons venaient de se lancer dans une partie de hockey en utilisant leur tête en guise de balle. Nick essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de ses invités, mais la tête de Sir Patrick lui passa devant le nez sous les acclamations de la foule et il renonça.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez, on s'en va, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je salut le Baron Sanglant et sors du cachot. Nous remontons le passage éclairé par les chandelles noires.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être qu'il restera encore du gâteau, <em>dit Ron avec espoir en hâtant le pas vers l'escalier qui remontait au rez-de-chaussée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut à ce moment-là que je l’entendis à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>—... déchire... écorche... tue...</p><p> </p><p>C'était la même voix, froide et mortelle, que j’avais entendue pendant ma retenue. Je m’immobilise et tends l'oreille, en scrutant la pénombre du couloir.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, qu'est-ce que... <em>fit Hermione.</em></p><p> </p><p>— C'est encore cette voix. Taisez-vous...</p><p> </p><p>Je le regarde, surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi aussi tu l’entends ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry hoche la tête, semblant rassuré.</p><p> </p><p>—... si affamé... depuis si longtemps...</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoutez ! <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—... tuer... il est temps de tuer...</p><p> </p><p>La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait. Elle montait quelque part dans le château. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation me poussa en avant.</p><p> </p><p>— Par ici ! <em>m’écriais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suivait aussi cette voix. Nous montons les escaliers quatre à quatre et nous nous précipitons dans le hall d'entrée. Mais le vacarme des conversations qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, où le festin d'Halloween se poursuivait, nous empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry monta alors au premier étage, et nous le suivons.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, qu'est-ce que...</p><p> </p><p>— CHUT !</p><p> </p><p>Harry tendit à nouveau l'oreille. La voix continuait de s'éloigner en montant dans les étages.</p><p> </p><p>—... Je sens l'odeur du sang... L 'ODEUR DU SANG !</p><p> </p><p>— Il va y avoir un meurtre ! <em>s'exclama Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième, puis il parcourut tout l'étage au pas de course, cherchant désespérément d'où pouvait venir la voix. Enfin, nous arrivons dans un couloir désert et soudain, Hermione poussa un cri.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez ! <em>s'écria-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face de nous. Nous approchons lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage.</p><p> </p><p>« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE. »</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh mon dieu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, là, en dessous ? <em>dit Ron d'une voix tremblante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous approchons un peu plus, Harry faillit tomber en glissant dans une flaque d'eau, mais Ron, Hermione et moi le rattrapons de justesse. Nous nous penchons alors sur une forme noire qui se dessinait sous le message et nous faisons tous les quatre aussitôt un bond en arrière, les pieds en plein dans la flaque.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant quelques instants, nous restons figés de terreur.</p><p> </p><p>— Filons d'ici, <em>dit enfin Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On devrait peut-être essayer de... <em>suggéra maladroitement Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fais-moi confiance, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici, <em>répliqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il était trop tard. Un grondement semblable à un lointain coup de tonnerre, nous indiqua que le festin venait de se terminer. De chaque extrémité du couloir leur parvenaient les conversations joyeuses des élèves repus et le bruit de centaines de pieds qui montaient les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, un flot d'élèves se déversait dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent peu à peu lorsque les premiers arrivants aperçurent la chatte pendue au mur. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi étions seuls au milieu du couloir dans le silence qui régnait à présent. Autour de nous, la foule se pressait pour contempler le sinistre spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>D'une voix forte, quelqu'un rompit alors le silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !</p><p> </p><p>C'était Drago Malefoy, qui s'était faufilé jusqu'au premier rang. Ses yeux froids flamboyaient et son visage habituellement pâle s'était empourpré. Avec un grand sourire, il regarda longuement la chatte immobile, pendue au mur.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?</p><p> </p><p>— On est fichus, <em>murmurais-je à Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Attiré par les cris de Malefoy, Argus Rusard se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves. Lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? <em>hurla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent alors sur Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ! <em>cria-t-il d'une voix stridente</em>. C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais...</p><p> </p><p>— Argus !</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeurs. Un instant plus tard, il avait détaché Miss Teigne de la torchère.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez avec moi, Argus, <em>dit-il à Rusard</em>. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Fawley.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart s'avança d'un air empressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon bureau est juste à côté. Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser...</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Gilderoy, <em>dit Dumbledore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer. Lockhart emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, suivi par les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois entrés dans le bureau de Lockhart, Dumbledore étendit Miss Teigne sur la table et commença à l'examiner. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons des regards inquiets et se laissons tomber sur des chaises, dans un coin sombre de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore ausculta soigneusement la chatte sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall. La silhouette de Rogue se dessinait derrière eux dans la pénombre, avec une expression bizarre sur son visage, comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Lockhart, lui, papillonnait autour d'eux en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires ponctués par les sanglots de Rusard. Affalé sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, le concierge n'avait pas le courage de regarder Miss Teigne.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore se mit à marmonner d'étranges paroles en donnant sur le corps de Miss Teigne de petits coups de sa baguette magique. Mais rien ne se produisit, on aurait dit qu'elle était empaillée.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, <em>dit-il d'une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas morte ? <em>s'étrangla Rusard en regardant Miss Teigne à travers ses doigts écartés</em>. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute raide ?</p><p> </p><p>— Elle a été pétrifiée, <em>dit Dumbledore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est bien ce que je pensais, <em>commenta Lockhart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Permettez-moi d’en douter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore, <em>reprit Dumbledore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est à eux qu'il faut le demander ! <em>hurla Rusard en se tournant vers Harry et moi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça, <em>assura Dumbledore</em>. Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est eux ! C'est eux ! <em>insista Rusard, le visage violacé.</em> Vous avez bien vu ce qu'ils ont écrit sur le mur ! Et lui… Il a trouvé... dans mon bureau... Il sait que je suis... que je suis...</p><p> </p><p>Le visage de Rusard se tordit en une horrible grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Il sait que je suis un Cracmol ! <em>acheva-t-il enfin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rusard est un Cracmol ? ça explique tant de chose !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— On n’a jamais touché à Miss Teigne ! <em>protestais-je avec vigueur.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>— Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Cracmol ! <em>ajouta Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Mensonges ! <em>grinça Rusard</em>. Il a vu ma lettre de Vitmagic !</p><p> </p><p>— Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur le Directeur, <em>intervint Rogue</em>... Je crois que Potter et ses amis se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, <em>dit-il d'un air narquois, comme s'il doutait de ses propres paroles</em>. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons. Que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir à cette heure-là ? Pourquoi n'assistaient-ils pas au festin d'Halloween avec leurs camarades ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous expliquons alors que nous avons été invités à la fête de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y avait des centaines de fantômes qui se trouvaient là, j’ai même parler au Baron Sanglant, ils pourront témoigner que nous y étions...</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint la Grande Salle lorsque vous êtes remontés des cachots ? <em>demanda Rogue, son regard noir étincelant à la lueur des chandelles</em>. Pourquoi étiez-vous dans ce couloir ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que... parce que... <em>balbutia Harry, le cœur battant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nous ne devons pas parler de cette voix…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que nous étions fatigués et que nous voulions aller nous coucher, <em>dit-il enfin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Sans avoir rien mangé ? <em>demanda Rogue en esquissant un sourire de triomphe</em>. Je ne savais pas que les fantômes offraient de quoi satisfaire l'appétit des vivants au cours de leurs fêtes.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n'avions pas faim, <em>dit Ron en espérant que personne n'entendrait la bruyante protestation de son estomac</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens un soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— La nourriture des fantômes m’a coupé l’appétit, pour ma part, <em>ajoutais-je avec une grimace</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire malfaisant de Rogue s'élargit.</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur le Directeur, il me semble bien que Potter ne dît pas toute la vérité, <em>reprit-il</em>. Peut-être ne serait-il pas inutile de le priver de certains privilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à nous raconter ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus avoir le droit de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à dire la vérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il faudrait empêcher ce garçon de jouer au Quidditch, Severus, <em>dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.</em> Cette chatte n'a pas été assommée à coups de manche à balai. Et il n'y a aucune preuve que Potter ou Fawley aient fait quelque chose de répréhensible.</p><p> </p><p>— Innocents tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé leur culpabilité, Severus, <em>dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.</em></p><p> </p><p>Rogue avait l'air furieux. Rusard également.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma chatte a été pétrifiée ! <em>hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités</em>. J'exige un châtiment !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais il est casse pieds celui la ! Il ne veut pas non plus qu’on nous fouette au milieu de la Grande Salle temps qu’il y est ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Nous parviendrons à la guérir, Argus, <em>assura Dumbledore d'un ton patient</em>. Mrs Chourave a réussi à se procurer des plants de mandragore. Dès qu'ils auront atteint leur maturité, je m'en servirai pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Miss Teigne à la vie.</p><p> </p><p>— Je m'en chargerai, <em>intervint Lockhart</em>, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois...</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous demande pardon, <em>coupa Rogue</em>, mais il me semble que le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence gêné.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous pouvez partir, <em>nous</em> <em>dit Dumbledore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous sortons aussi vite que possible en évitant toutefois de courir. Une fois l'étage supérieur atteint, nous entrons dans une classe vide et refermons soigneusement la porte derrière nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous croyez que j'aurais dû leur parler de la voix que Nym et moi avons entendue ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je secoue négativement la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Ron sans la moindre hésitation</em>. Entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais toi, tu me crois, au moins ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, <em>assura Ron précipitamment</em>. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est bizarre...</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai jamais entendu de voix auparavant, et je suis certaine de ne pas être folle, <em>fis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais bien que c'est bizarre, <em>dit Harry</em>. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ce graffiti ? La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte... Qu'est-ce ça signifie ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, <em>dit lentement Ron</em>. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a raconté une histoire à propos d'une chambre secrète, à Poudlard. C'était peut-être Bill...</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Cracmol ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron réprime un ricanement.</p><p> </p><p>— En fait... ce n'est pas vraiment drôle... Mais comme ça concerne Rusard... Un Cracmol, c'est quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de sorciers mais qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Le contraire des sorciers qui naissent dans des familles de Moldus, en quelque sorte. Mais les Cracmols sont très rares. Si Rusard est un Cracmol, pas étonnant qu'il essaye d'apprendre la magie avec VITMAGIC. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Sa haine des élèves, par exemple.</p><p> </p><p>Ron eut un sourire satisfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est aigri, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une pendule sonna quelque part dans le château.</p><p> </p><p>— Minuit, <em>dis-je</em>. On ferait bien d'aller se coucher avant qu'on tombe à nouveau sur Rogue et qu'il essaye de trouver un autre prétexte pour nous punir.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La légende de la Chambre des Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Rusard faisait les cent pas à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée, comme s'il espérait que le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux de son crime.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait récuré le mur avec un détergent magique, mais il n'avait pas réussi à effacer le message. Il continuait de briller sur la pierre avec autant d'éclat qu'au premier jour.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny Weasley semblait très perturbée par le sort qu'avait subi Miss Teigne. D'après Ron, elle avait une passion pour les chats.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 4 Novembre – Histoire de la Magie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous allons en cours d’Histoire de la Magie, qui est le cours le plus ennuyeux de notre emploi du temps. Le professeur Binns qui l'enseignait était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Il entrait dans la classe en passant à travers le tableau et c'était l'unique moment un peu amusant de son cours. En général, tellement son cours est ennuyant, je lis les livres conseillés.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Binns consulta ses notes et commença à débiter son cours d'une voix monotone. On aurait dit un vieil aspirateur essoufflé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que tout le monde dans la classe somnolait à moitié, Hermione leva soudain la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Miss, heu... <em>dit le professeur en levant la tête</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Granger, professeur. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets, <em>lança Hermione d'une voix claironnante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres élèves se réveillèrent en sursaut.</p><p> </p><p>— Je fais des cours sur l'histoire de la magie, <em>dit le professeur Binns de sa voix sifflante</em>. Je m'occupe de faits, Miss Granger, pas de mythes ou de légendes.</p><p> </p><p>— Les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits ? <em>insista Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Binns avait l'air ahuri. De toute évidence, c'était la première fois de sa carrière qu'un élève l'interrompait.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut en discuter, bien sûr, <em>dit-il d'une voix lente</em>. Mais la légende dont vous parlez est tellement extravagante, tellement ridicule...</p><p> </p><p>Tous les élèves étaient à présent suspendus à ses lèvres. Binns semblait stupéfait devant l'intérêt soudain qu'on lui manifestait.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, soit... <em>dit-il</em>. Voyons... Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans—la date précise n'est pas connue—par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms ; Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Binns fit une pause. Il avait l'air d'une vieille tortue toute ridée.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques dignes de foi, <em>reprit-il</em>. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Donc l’héritier est en rapport avec Serpentard. Je sais par où commencer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un long silence lorsque le professeur se tut. Mais ce n'était pas le silence qui accompagnait habituellement l'assoupissement des élèves. Un sentiment de malaise baignait l'atmosphère tandis que tout le monde gardait les yeux fixés sur le professeur Binns dans l'espoir d'en entendre davantage.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, tout cela est totalement absurde, <em>reprit le professeur d'un air agacé</em>. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble par les sorciers les plus érudits pour essayer de découvrir cette prétendue Chambre des Secrets. Et la conclusion, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation destinée à faire peur aux naïfs.</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur, <em>dit alors Hermione</em>, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par la « chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons des regards inquiets.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je puis vous l'assurer ; cette chose n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, Monsieur, <em>objecta Seamus Finnigan</em>, si la Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par l'héritier de Serpentard, il est normal que personne d'autre ne soit capable de la trouver, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Absurde ! <em>répliqua le professeur Binns d'un ton excédé</em>. Si les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui se sont succédé au cours des siècles n'ont rien découvert...</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, professeur, il faut sans doute connaître la magie noire pour l'ouvrir, <em>fit remarquer Parvati Patil.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier ne se sert pas de la magie noire qu'il ne la connaît pas, <em>répliqua Binns</em>. Si des gens comme Dumbledore...</p><p> </p><p>— Mais peut-être qu'il faut faire partie de la famille de Serpentard pour y arriver, et donc, Dumbledore... <em>commença Dean Thomas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le professeur Binns en avait assez.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit, <em>dit-il sèchement</em>. Je vous répète qu'il s'agit d'un mythe ! Ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve que Serpentard ait construit ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balais secret dans ce château. Je regrette de vous avoir raconté une histoire aussi stupide. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons retourner à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à des faits établis et vérifiables !</p><p> </p><p>Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions replongé dans notre torpeur habituelle.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai toujours su que ce Salazar Serpentard était un vieux fou complètement tordu, <em>dit Ron alors qu'on se frayaient un chemin dans le couloir grouillant d'élèves pour aller déposer nos sacs avant de descendre dîner</em>. Mais j'ignorais que c'était lui qui avait inventé ces histoires de sang pur. Même si on me payait, je refuserais d'étudier chez les Serpentard. Si le Choixpeau magique avait voulu m'y envoyer, j'aurais repris le train et je serais rentré à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête, mais Harry resta silencieux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Une maison est une maison, je suis certaine que pas tout les Serpentard sont méchants. Et, en plus, techniquement j’aurais pu me retrouver à Serpentard…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Colin Crivey apparut alors dans la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Colin, <em>répondit Harry machinalement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, il y a un type dans ma classe qui a dit que tu es...</p><p> </p><p>Mais Colin était trop petit, il ne pouvait pas résister à la marée des élèves qui l'entraînait en direction de la Grande Salle. Il fut emporté en ayant tout juste le temps de lancer d'une petite voix aiguë ;</p><p> </p><p>— A plus tard, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire sur toi son copain ? <em>demanda Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, j'imagine, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les gens croient n'importe quoi, <em>dit Ron d'un air dégoûté</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, la foule s'éclaircit et nous pouvons monter l'escalier sans difficulté.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe une Chambre des Secrets ? <em>demanda Ron à Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, <em>répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés</em>. Dumbledore n'a pas pu guérir Miss Teigne, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a été attaquée par quelque chose qui n'avait rien de... disons, d'humain...</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons au bout du couloir où l'agression s'était produite. Nous jetons un coup d'oeil. L'endroit était dans le même état, sauf que la chatte avait été décrochée et qu'une chaise vide était posée contre le mur sur lequel le message en lettres brillantes était toujours aussi visible.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est là que Rusard monte la garde, <em>marmonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons un regard. Le couloir était désert.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne risque rien à examiner les lieux d'un peu plus près, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il posa son sac, puis se mit à quatre pattes, à la recherche d'indices.</p><p> </p><p>— Des traces de brûlure ! <em>dit-il</em>. Là... et là...</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde un peu ça, <em>dit Hermione</em>. C'est drôle...</p><p> </p><p>Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, à côté du message. Hermione lui montrait la vitre du haut où une vingtaine d'araignées prises de panique se battaient pour passer par une petite fente du carreau. Un long fil d'argent pendait comme une corde, comme si elles étaient toutes montées par-là dans leur hâte de fuir au-dehors.</p><p> </p><p>Je grimace et fait des pas en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as déjà vu des araignées agir comme ça ? <em>demanda Hermione, songeuse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>admit Harry</em>. Et vous, Nym, Ron ? Les amis ?</p><p> </p><p>Il nous regarda. Ron se tenait en arrière et semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Moi, j’ai les mains qui tremblent et je regarde fixement ces sales bestioles au cas où une d’entre elles approcherait trop près de moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je... Je n'aime pas les araignées, <em>dit Ron d'une voix tendue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi non plus, <em>avouais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne savais pas, <em>s'étonna Hermione</em>. Pourtant, vous vous servez souvent d'araignées pour fabriquer des potions...</p><p> </p><p>— Quand elles sont mortes, ça va. Mais je n'aime pas les voir bouger.</p><p> </p><p>Ron hoche vivement la tête. Hermione eut un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça n'a rien de drôle, <em>dit Ron d'un ton féroce</em>. Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred a changé mon ours en peluche en une grosse araignée répugnante. Depuis, elles me font horreur...</p><p> </p><p>Il frissonna.</p><p> </p><p>— Et moi, j’avais quatre ans quand j’ai trouvé une araignée dans mon oreille. Traumatisée à vie.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous vous souvenez de cette grande flaque d'eau, l'autre soir ? <em>dit Harry pour changer de sujet</em>. Je me demande bien d'où elle venait. Quelqu'un l'a essuyée.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle était à peu près là, <em>dit Ron qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid</em>. Devant cette porte.</p><p> </p><p>Il montra l'endroit, à quelques pas de la chaise de Rusard. Ron tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais il interrompit son geste.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne peut pas entrer, <em>dit-il</em>. Ce sont les toilettes des filles.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'y a personne, <em>dit Hermione en s'approchant à son tour</em>. C'est là qu'habite Mimi Geignarde. Venez, on va jeter un coup d'œil.</p><p> </p><p>Sans prêter attention au panneau « Hors service » apposé à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.</p><p> </p><p>C'étaient les toilettes les plus sinistres imaginables. Des lavabos ébréchés s'alignaient sous un grand miroir cassé par endroits et constellé de taches de rouille. Le carrelage humide reflétait la faible lumière que diffusaient quelques bouts de chandelles brûlant dans leurs bougeoirs. Les portes en bois des cabines étaient écaillées et l'une d'elles pendait de travers, retenue par un seul gond.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe de se taire et se dirigea vers la cabine du fond.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, Mimi, comment ça va ? dit<em>-elle en ouvrant la porte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi Geignarde flottait au-dessus du réservoir de la chasse d'eau. Elle était en train de percer un bouton qu'elle avait sur le menton.</p><p> </p><p>— Ces toilettes-là, c'est pour les filles, <em>dit-elle en regardant Harry et Ron d'un air soupçonneux</em>. Ce ne sont pas des filles, que je sache ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, mais je voulais simplement leur montrer comme c'est... heu... joli, ici... <em>balbutia Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Demande-lui si elle a vu quelque chose... <em>dit Harry en remuant les lèvres silencieusement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu chuchotes, toi ? <em>dit Mimi en fixant les yeux sur lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rien, <em>répondit précipitamment</em> <em>Harry</em>, nous voulions savoir si...</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de parler de moi derrière mon dos ! <em>s'exclama Mimi d'une voix sanglotante</em>. Même si je suis morte, j'ai quand même une sensibilité...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tarée. Tarée. Tarée.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Personne ne veut te faire de peine, Mimi, <em>assura Hermione</em>. Harry voulait seulement...</p><p> </p><p>— Personne ne veut me faire de peine ! Elle est bien bonne ! <em>se lamenta</em> <em>Mimi</em>. Ma vie ici n'a été qu'une longue suite de malheurs et maintenant, on vient même me gâcher la mort !</p><p> </p><p>— On voulait te demander si tu n'avais rien vu de bizarre, ces temps derniers, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Il y a une chatte qui a été agressée devant ta porte le soir d'Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as vu quelqu'un dans les parages cette nuit-là ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas fait attention, <em>dit Mimi d'un ton grave</em>. Peeves m'avait tellement énervée que je suis revenue ici pour essayer de me suicider. Et puis, je me suis souvenue que j'étais... que j'étais...</p><p> </p><p>— Déjà morte, <em>acheva Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Très fin, Ron, bravo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mimi poussa alors un sanglot tragique. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, fit volte-face et plongea tête la première dans la cuvette en nous éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds. Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée.</p><p> </p><p>— Par rapport à d'habitude, elle avait presque l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, <em>dit Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air las</em>. Venez, on s'en va.</p><p> </p><p>Harry venait de refermer la porte sur les sanglots étouffés de Mimi qui continuait de pleurer dans la tuyauterie lorsqu'une voix sonore nous fit sursauter tous les quatre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Manquait plus que lui.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— RON !</p><p> </p><p>Percy s'était figé sur place en haut de l'escalier, l'air stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont des toilettes pour filles ! <em>s'exclama-t-il</em>. Qu'est-ce que tu...</p><p> </p><p>— On a simplement jeté un coup d'œil, <em>répondit</em> <em>Ron</em>. On cherche des indices...</p><p> </p><p>— Filez immédiatement ! <em>s'écria Percy en se précipitant sur nous</em>. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Revenir ici pendant que les autres dînent...</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de revenir ? <em>répondit Ron avec fougue, le regard furieux</em>. On n'a jamais touché à ce chat !</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ginny, <em>dit Percy d'un ton féroce,</em> mais elle semble toujours convaincue que vous allez être expulsés. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi bouleversée, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tu pourrais au moins penser à elle, Ron, tous les élèves de première année sont surexcités depuis que cette histoire est arrivée...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est toi qui ne penses pas à Ginny, <em>dit Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient</em>. Tu as simplement peur que je gâche tes chances de devenir préfet-en-chef.</p><p> </p><p>— J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! <em>répliqua Percy d'un ton cassant en montrant du doigt son insigne de préfet soigneusement astiqué</em>. Que ça vous serve de leçon ! Et toi, tu arrêtes de jouer les détectives ou alors j'écris à Maman !</p><p> </p><p>Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, la nuque aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, mes amis me parlent de leur plan pour savoir si oui ou non Malefoy est l’héritier ; préparer du Polynectar. Et pour ça, il saut un livre de la Réserve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Quidditch douloureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vendredi 6 Novembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Depuis le désastreux épisode des lutins, le professeur Lockhart n'avait plus amené de créatures vivantes en classe. Il se contentait de nous lire des passages de ses livres en reconstituant les scènes qui le mettaient le mieux en valeur. Souvent, il demandait à Harry de jouer le rôle d'une créature féroce qu'il avait terrassée, délivrant ainsi tout un village d'une menace mortelle.</p><p> </p><p>Ce jour-là, il fit jouer à Harry le rôle d'un loup-garou à qui il avait rendu forme humaine, mettant fin à la terreur que le monstre faisait régner sur les paysans du coin.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Harry nous rejoignit au fond de la classe.</p><p> </p><p>— Prêt ? <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons-y, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'approcha du bureau de Lockhart, un morceau de papier serré dans sa main. Je me tiens derrière elle avec Harry et Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... professeur Lockhart, <em>balbutia Hermione</em>, j'aurais voulu prendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Simplement pour ma culture générale.</p><p> </p><p>La main un peu tremblante, elle lui tendit le morceau de papier.</p><p> </p><p>— L'ennui, c'est qu'il se trouve à la Réserve. Alors, j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur... Je crois que ce livre m'aiderait beaucoup à mieux comprendre ce que vous avez écrit dans <span class="u">Vadrouilles avec les goules</span>, au sujet des venins à action lente...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <span class="u">Vadrouilles avec les goules</span> ! <em>s'exclama Lockhart en prenant le papier avec un large sourire</em>. C'est peut-être mon livre préféré. Il t'a plu ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, oui, <em>répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme</em>. J'ai adoré le chapitre où vous racontez comment vous avez attrapé une goule avec une passoire à thé...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aller Hermione !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis sûr que personne ne m'en voudra de permettre à la meilleure élève de l'école d'accroître ses connaissances, <em>dit chaleureusement Lockhart en prenant une énorme plume de paon</em>. Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? <em>lui dit-il</em>. D'habitude, je m'en sers pour dédicacer mes livres.</p><p> </p><p>Il griffonna une énorme signature en lettres rondes sur le papier que lui avait donné Hermione et le lui rendit.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Harry, <em>dit Lockhart tandis qu'Hermione repliait fébrilement le papier et le fourrait dans son sac</em>, demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, je crois ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un joueur efficace. J'ai moi-même joué au poste d'attrapeur. On m'a proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais j'ai préféré consacrer ma vie au combat contre les Forces du Mal. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelques conseils, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en demander. Je serais ravi de faire profiter de mes connaissances un joueur encore débutant...</p><p> </p><p>Harry laissa échapper de sa gorge un bruit indéfinissable. Nous sortons de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, nous contemplons d'un air ébahi la signature sur le papier.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'a même pas lu le titre du livre qu'on voulait ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— C'est vraiment un parfait crétin, <em>dit Ron</em>. Mais on s'en fiche, on a eu ce qu'on voulait.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas un crétin, <em>protesta Hermione d'une voix aiguë</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est parce qu'il a dit que tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école...</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous taisons en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était une femme maigre et irritable qui avait l'air d'un vautour famélique.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Les Potions de grands pouvoirs</span> ? <em>répéta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en essayant d'arracher le papier des mains d'Hermione qui refusait de le lâcher</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je voudrais bien le garder, <em>dit-elle, le souffle court</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit, <em>dit Ron en lui prenant le papier des mains pour le donner à Madame Pince</em>. Ce ne sera pas difficile d'avoir un autre autographe. Lockhart signe tout ce qu'il trouve.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Pince examina attentivement le papier comme si elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un faux, mais elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'il était authentique. Elle s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros livre un peu moisi. Hermione le rangea soigneusement dans son sac et nous sortons de la bibliothèque en s'efforçant de ne pas marcher trop vite et d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.</p><p> </p><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, on était enfermés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mimi pleurait bruyamment dans sa cabine, mais on n'y prêtait aucune attention et elle-même ne s'intéressait pas à nous.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ouvrit avec précaution le précieux volume et nous nous penchons sur les pages piquetées de taches d'humidité. On comprenait au premier coup d'œil pourquoi le livre était conservé dans la Réserve ; certaines potions avaient des effets si terrifiants qu'il y avait de quoi avoir la nausée en regardant les illustrations.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, voilà ! <em>dit Hermione d'un ton surexcité lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la page qui indiquait la recette du Polynectar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était accompagnée de dessins représentant plusieurs personnes aux différents stades de leur transformation en quelqu'un d'autre.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est la potion la plus difficile à préparer que j'aie jamais vue, <em>dit Hermione</em>. « Chrysopes, sangsues, sisymbre et polygonum », <em>murmura-t-elle en suivant du doigt la colonne d'ingrédients</em>. Ça, c'est facile, on s'en sert en classe. Mais, là, regardez, de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Je me demande où on va en trouver... Et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, ça aussi c'est dur. Sans compter un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence...</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ? <em>coupa Ron</em>. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence ? » Je refuse de boire un truc qui contiendrait un ongle d'orteil de Crabbe...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais on n'a pas besoin de s'en occuper maintenant, c'est au dernier moment qu'il faut le rajouter... <em>dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ron resta sans voix et se tourna vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on va devoir voler ? De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, on ne s'en sert pas en classe. Il faudra aller chercher ça dans les réserves particulières de Rogue. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione referma le livre d'un coup sec.</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous avez peur, tous les deux, c'est d'accord, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Deux grosses taches rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire des choses interdites, vous le savez bien, mais vouloir renvoyer les enfants de Moldus me paraît beaucoup plus grave que de préparer une potion un peu délicate. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache si Malefoy est derrière tout ça, je retourne tout de suite rendre ce livre à Madame Pince et on n'en parle plus...</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne me doutais pas qu'un jour, ce serait toi qui nous inciterais à faire des choses interdites, <em>dit Ron</em>. C'est d'accord, allons-y, fabriquons la potion, mais pas d'ongle de doigt de pied, d'accord ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il faudra combien de temps pour préparer ça ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, rouvrit le livre.</p><p> </p><p>— Etant donné que le sisymbre doit être cueilli à la pleine lune et qu'il faut faire cuire les chrysopes pendant vingt et un jours, je pense qu'il faudra un mois en tout, si nous arrivons à réunir tous les ingrédients.</p><p> </p><p>— Un mois ? <em>dit Ron</em>. D'ici là, Malefoy aura eu le temps d'attaquer tous les enfants de Moldus de l'école ! Mais allons-y, de toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 7 Novembre – Terrain de Quidditch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gryffondor joue contre Serpentard aujourd’hui. Et Lee est à nouveau commentateur !</p><p> </p><p>— Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro.</p><p> </p><p>Sans aucun doute, les balais des Serpentards montraient leur supériorité... Et lorsque madame Bibine siffle la mi-temps, j’ai le sentiment il se passe quelque chose d’étrange.</p><p> </p><p>Le match finit par reprendre. La pluie tombait dru à présent, et je me retrouve obligée d’utiliser ma baguette magique comme parapluie. La pluie nous empêchait de voir, mais par contre nous voyons tous Harry s’écraser au sol. Mais comme il avait le vif d’or, le match s’arrête.</p><p> </p><p>Je descends sur le terrain et regarde Harry, inquiète. Lockhart est déjà à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, pas vous, <em>gémit-il</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>En d’autres circonstances j’aurais éclaté de rire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, <em>lança Lockhart d'une voix claironnante à l'adresse des élèves de Gryffondor qui se pressaient autour de lui, l'air anxieux</em>. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais soigner ton bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>protesta Harry</em>, je préfère le garder comme ça !</p><p> </p><p>Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur était visiblement atroce. J’entends alors un déclic familier à côté.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas besoin de photos maintenant, Colin ! <em>s'écria-t-il avec force</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Reste allongé, Harry, <em>dit Lockhart d'une voix apaisante</em>. C'est un sortilège très simple que j'ai souvent utilisé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je préfère aller à l'infirmerie, <em>dit Harry</em>, les dents serrées.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux, <em>ajoutais-je avec une grimace</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens quelqu’un à côté de moi et souris en voyant que c’est Olivier.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait préférable, professeur, <em>approuva un Olivier couvert de boue qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement malgré la blessure de son attrapeur</em>. Bravo, Harry, c'était magnifique, très spectaculaire, le plus joli coup que tu aies réussi jusqu'à maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde derrière moi et vois que Fred et George Weasley s’efforcent à grand-peine d'enfermer dans sa boîte le Cognard fou toujours acharné à en découdre.</p><p> </p><p>— Reculez-vous, <em>dit Lockhart en retroussant les manches de sa robe d'un vert de jade</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, pas ça... <em>protesta faiblement Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Lockhart continua à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette magique qu'il pointa soudain sur le bras de Harry. Nous poussons tous des exclamations dégoutés et Colin prend une autre photo.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, en effet, <em>dit Lockhart</em>, c'est une chose qui peut se produire de temps en temps. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que les os ne sont plus cassés. C'est surtout ça qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit. Eh bien, voilà, Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Fawley, pouvez-vous l'accompagner là-bas, s'il vous plaît ? Madame Pomfresh n'aura qu'à... arranger ça.</p><p> </p><p>Nous aidons Harry à se lever. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à regarder dans quel état se trouvait son bras. Il faillit alors s'évanouir à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Infirmerie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madame Pomfresh est furieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous auriez dû venir immédiatement ici ! <em>fulmina-t-elle en soulevant le bras amorphe et sans vie de Harry</em>. Je peux ressouder les os en quelques secondes, mais les faire repousser...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? <em>demanda Harry désespéré</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'y arriverai, sans aucun doute, mais ce sera douloureux, <em>dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air sombre en jetant un pyjama à Harry</em>. Il faudra passer la nuit ici.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et moi attendons derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit de Harry pendant que Ron l'aidait à enfiler son pyjama.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Hermione, tu admires toujours autant Lockhart, maintenant ? <em>dit Ron à travers le rideau</em>. Si Harry avait eu envie d'être transformé en mollusque, il l'aurait demandé...</p><p> </p><p>— Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. D'ailleurs, ça ne te fait plus mal, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>dit Harry</em>. L'ennui, c'est que ça ne me fait plus rien du tout.</p><p> </p><p>Je grimace. Nous finissons par passer de l'autre côté du rideau. Madame Pomfresh tenait dans sa main une grande bouteille dont l'étiquette indiquait Poussoss.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit, <em>prévint-elle en versant le liquide fumant de la bouteille dans un bol qu'elle lui tendit</em>. Faire repousser des os, ça fait mal.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il avala le liquide, Harry se mit à tousser. Madame Pomfresh s'en alla, pestant contre les sports dangereux et les professeurs incompétents, et nous laissa le soin à Ron, Hermione et moi d'aider Harry à avaler un peu d'eau.</p><p> </p><p>— On a quand même gagné, <em>dit Ron avec un large sourire</em>. Vraiment incroyable, la façon dont tu as attrapé le Vif d'or. Il fallait voir la tête de Malefoy... Il avait l'air prêt à tuer !</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a fabriqué avec ce Cognard, <em>dit sombrement Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut ajouter ça à la liste des questions qu'il faudra lui poser quand on aura pris le Polynectar, <em>dit Harry en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers</em>. J'espère au moins que ça a meilleur goût que cette horreur...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu rigoles ? S'il y a des bouts de Serpentard dedans, c'est impossible, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Sales et ruisselants, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor venaient saluer Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Extraordinaire ce que tu as fait, Harry ! <em>dit George</em>. Je viens de voir Marcus Flint passer un savon à Malefoy en hurlant qu'il avait le Vif d'or juste au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il ne l'a même pas vu. Malefoy n'en menait pas large, tu peux me croire.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient apporté des gâteaux, des bonbons et du jus de citrouille. Ils s'installèrent autour du lit et improvisèrent ce qui promettait d'être une belle fête lorsque Madame Pomfresh surgit soudain en hurlant ;</p><p> </p><p>— Ce garçon a besoin de repos, il faut lui faire repousser trente-trois os ! Alors, dehors ! DEHORS !</p><p> </p><p>Et nous nous retrouvons tous dehors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Club de duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dimanche 8 Novembre – Toilettes du 2<sup>ème</sup> étage</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je suis avec Ron et Hermione dans une cabine et nous préparons le Polynectar.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est moi, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Surpris, nous lâchons une exclamation étouffée, puis Hermione regarde à travers le trou de la serrure.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte</em>. Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses... Entre. Comment va ton bras ?</p><p> </p><p>— A merveille, <em>répondit-il en se faufilant dans la cabine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je lui souris.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut Harry, contente de te revoir sur pieds, <em>dis-je à mon ami avant un grand sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Nym !</p><p> </p><p>Harry regarde le vieux chaudron posé sur la cuvette allumé comme peut le témoigner le crépitement qu'on entendait au-dessous. Allumer des feux magiques qu'on pouvait transporter et faire brûler n'importe où, y compris dans des endroits humides, était une des grandes spécialités d'Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— On voulait venir te voir, mais on a décidé de commencer tout de suite la fabrication du Polynectar, <em>expliqua Ron</em>, <em>tandis que Harry refermait avec difficulté la porte de la cabine</em>. On a pensé que c'était ici la meilleure cachette.</p><p> </p><p>Harry commença à leur raconter ce qui était arrivé à Colin, mais Hermione l'interrompit.</p><p> </p><p>— On est déjà au courant, <em>dit-elle</em>. On a entendu le professeur McGonagall le raconter au professeur Flitwick, ce matin. C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu se dépêcher...</p><p> </p><p>— Plus vite on obtiendra une confession de Malefoy, mieux ça vaudra, <em>grogna Ron</em>. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Il était tellement furieux après le match de Quidditch qu'il s'est vengé sur Colin.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a autre chose, <em>dit Harry en regardant Hermione jeter des touffes de polygonum dans le chaudron</em>. Dobby est venu me voir au milieu de la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous tournons vers lui, stupéfaits. Harry nous raconte tout ce que Dobby lui avait dit—ou pas dit.</p><p> </p><p>— La Chambre des Secrets aurait déjà été ouverte dans le passé ? <em>dit Hermione, abasourdie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout devient clair, maintenant, <em>déclara Ron d'un ton triomphant</em>. Lucius Malefoy a dû ouvrir la Chambre quand il était à l'école et maintenant, il a expliqué à ce cher Drago comment faire. C'est évident. J'aurais bien voulu que Dobby te dise quel genre de monstre se cache là-dedans. Je me demande comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait jamais vu rôder dans l'école.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a peut-être la faculté de se rendre invisible, <em>dit Hermione en plongeant des sangsues au fond du chaudron</em>. Ou peut-être qu'il se déguise en armure ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai lu quelque chose sur les goules caméléons...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu lis trop, Hermione, <em>dit Ron en saupoudrant les sangsues de Chrysopes mortes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il froissa en boule le sac de chrysopes qu'il avait vidé dans le chaudron et se tourna vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, comme ça, c'est à cause de Dobby qu'on n'a pas pu prendre le train et que tu t'es cassé le bras ? Tu sais quoi Harry ? S'il continue à vouloir te sauver la vie, il va finir par te tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Le lundi matin, tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à Colin Crivey. Les rumeurs et les soupçons se multipliaient et les élèves de première année ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupes, par peur d'être attaqués s'ils s'aventuraient seuls dans le château.</p><p> </p><p>Un trafic de talismans, amulettes et autres gris-gris s'était organisé dans le dos des professeurs. Neville Londubat avait déjà acheté un gros oignon vert malodorant, une pointe de cristal violet et une queue de salamandre en décomposition lorsque ses camarades de Gryffondor lui firent observer qu'il ne courait aucun danger puisqu'il appartenait à une famille de sorciers au sang pur.</p><p> </p><p>— Rusard a été leur première victime, <em>répondit Neville d'un air apeuré</em>. Et tout le monde sait que moi aussi, je suis presque un Cracmol.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi se sommes inscrits. Nous avons entendu dire que Malefoy resterait aussi, ce qui nous avait semblé particulièrement louche.</p><p> </p><p>Mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi, les vacances seraient le moment idéal pour faire usage du Polynectar et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, la potion n'était qu'à moitié faite. Il nous fallait encore une corne de bicorne et une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. Or, le seul endroit où on pouvait en trouver, c'était l'armoire personnelle de Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faudra faire une diversion, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Et pendant ce temps-là, l'un d'entre nous se glissera dans le bureau de Rogue pour prendre ce qu'il nous faut.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui aille voler les ingrédients, <em>poursuivit Hermione du ton le plus naturel</em>. Vous deux, vous seriez renvoyés si vous vous faisiez prendre, mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis, je risque moins gros. Il vous suffira de provoquer assez de chahut pour occuper Rogue pendant cinq bonnes minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry eut un faible sourire. Provoquer un chahut au cours de Rogue était à peu près aussi facile que de réveiller un dragon endormi en lui crevant l'œil.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeudi 10 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry a fait un carnage en potion et Hermione a pu voler les ingrédients.</p><p> </p><p>— Il sait que c'était moi, <em>dit Harry sur le chemin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde</em>. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jeta les nouveaux ingrédients dans le chaudron et se mit à touiller fébrilement la mixture.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sera prêt dans une quinzaine de jours, <em>dis-je d'un ton joyeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue ne peut pas prouver que c'était toi, <em>dit Ron à Harry pour le rassurer</em>. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quand on sait de quoi il est capable, on peut s'attendre au pire, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le chaudron, la potion écumait à gros bouillons.</p><p> </p><p>Une semaine plus tard, un club de duel a été ouvert. Et toute ma maison a hâte de prouver que ce sont les meilleurs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis à Serdaigle. Ils aiment tant ramener toute leur science alors que moi, j’apprends beaucoup mais je ne m’en vante pas pour autant. Je reste dans mon coin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeudi 17 Décembre – Grande Salle – 19h</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les longues tables ont disparu et une estrade dorée a été installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande qui va être le prof, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Du moment que ce n'est pas... <em>commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit dans un grognement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas vrai… <em>soupirais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaître sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe violette, et accompagné de Rogue toujours habillé de noir, comme à son habitude.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart agita la main pour demander le silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, <em>poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant</em>. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elles n’ont pas trop enflé, ses chevilles ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait bien s'ils arrivaient à s'entre-tuer, <em>murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue eut un rictus et je me demande comment Lockhart pouvait continuer à sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart et Rogue se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, <em>dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux</em>. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, <em>murmura Harry en voyant Rogue montrer les dents</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un... Deux... Trois...</p><p> </p><p>Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong> ! <em>s'écria Rogue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté à bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy et quelques autres élèves de Serpentard applaudirent bruyamment. Hermione avait l'air dans ses petits souliers.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? <em>demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelle importance ? <em>répondons-nous en chœur Ron, Harry et moi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal. Son chapeau était tombé par terre et ses cheveux ondulés s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! <em>dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré</em>. Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette—ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue lui lança un regard assassin que Lockhart avait dû voir, car il annonça ;</p><p> </p><p>— Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider...</p><p> </p><p>Tous deux descendirent de l'estrade et répartirent les élèves par équipes de deux. Lockhart mit ensemble Neville et Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais ce fut Rogue qui s'occupa de Harry et Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est le moment de séparer la vieille équipe, <em>dit</em><em> Rogue d'un air narquois</em>. Weasley, vous vous mettrez avec Finnigan. Potter...</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tourna tout naturellement vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, <em>dit Rogue avec un sourire glacial</em>. Mr Malefoy, venez ici, s'il vous plaît. On va voir ce que vous allez faire du célèbre Potter. Miss Fawley, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Parkinson et vous, Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Bulstrode.</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets en place et désarme sans aucun problème Pansy, ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de regarder le duel de Harry et Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy s'avança avec un sourire ironique. Derrière lui, Harry vit une élève de Serpentard qui lui rappelait une illustration de Vacances avec les harpies. Elle était grande, avec des épaules carrées et une mâchoire proéminente. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Mettez-vous face à face ! <em>dit Lockhart qui était remonté sur l'estrade</em>. Et n'oubliez pas de saluer !</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Malefoy se firent un bref signe de tête sans se quitter des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention, levez vos baguettes ! <em>cria Lockhart</em>. A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un... Deux... Trois...</p><p> </p><p>Harry brandit sa baguette, mais Malefoy avait jeté son sort à « deux ». Harry vacilla un instant, mais il ne semblait pas blessé, et, sans plus attendre, il pointa sa baguette vers Malefoy en criant ;</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Rictusempra</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Un jet de lumière argentée atteignit Malefoy au ventre et il se plia en deux, la respiration sifflante.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai dit « désarmer », rien d'autre ! <em>s'exclama Lockhart en voyant Malefoy tomber à genoux</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Harry lui avait jeté un Sortilège de Chatouillis et Malefoy riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le souffle court, Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur les genoux de Harry et parvint à articuler « <strong>Tarentallegra</strong> !» Aussitôt, les jambes de Harry se mirent à s'agiter en une danse effrénée qu'il était incapable de contrôler.</p><p> </p><p>— Stop ! Ça suffit ! <em>cria Lockhart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce fut Rogue qui intervint.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Finite Incantatem</strong> ! <em>s'exclama-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les pieds de Harry cessèrent de danser, le fou rire de Malefoy s'arrêta et ils regardèrent alors ce qui se passait autour d'eux.</p><p> </p><p>Un nuage de fumée verdâtre flottait au-dessus de l'estrade. Neville et Justin étaient allongés par terre, hors d'haleine. Ron soutenait un Seamus livide en s'excusant des dégâts qu'avait faits sa baguette cassée. Hermione et Millicent Bulstrode, en revanche, étaient toujours en pleine action, mais leurs baguettes abandonnées sur le sol ne leur servaient plus à rien. Elles se battaient à mains nues et Millicent avait coincé sous son bras la tête d'Hermione qui gémissait de douleur.</p><p> </p><p>Je me précipite pour sortir Hermione des bras de cette Millicent.</p><p> </p><p>— Lâche-là sinon tu vas avoir mal, <em>menaçais-je à la Serpentard.</em></p><p> </p><p>— De nous deux, ce sera toi qui auras le plus mal Fawley ! <em>me répond la Serpentarde.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Hou, là, là ! <em>s'exclama Lockhart en observant le résultat des affrontements</em>. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple...</p><p> </p><p>— Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, <em>coupa Rogue</em>. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malefoy et Potter ? <em>proposa Rogue avec un sourire perfide</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Excellente idée ! <em>approuva Lockhart</em>. Venez là, tous les deux. Harry, quand Drago pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques gestes compliqués et la laissa tomber par terre. Rogue eut un sourire narquois tandis que Lockhart se dépêchait de ramasser sa baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée, ce soir ! <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue s'approcha de Malefoy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Malefoy sourit à son tour. Harry leva alors les yeux vers Lockhart d'un air inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ?</p><p> </p><p>— On a peur ? <em>murmura Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça te plairait bien, <em>lança Harry du coin des lèvres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bien dit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Fais comme je t'ai dit, Harry, <em>répondit Lockhart en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut que je laisse tomber ma baguette ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais Lockhart ne l'écoutait pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Trois... Deux... Un... Allez-y ! <em>s'écria-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama ;</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Serpensortia</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Un long serpent noir tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne bougez pas, Potter, <em>dit tranquillement Rogue, visiblement ravi de voir Harry immobile face au serpent furieux</em>. Je vais vous en débarrasser...</p><p> </p><p>— Je m'en occupe, <em>dit Lockhart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne sais pas ce qu’il me prend mais j’ouvre la bouche et dit, en même temps qu’Harry ;</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Laisse-le tranquille</span> ! <em>disons-nous au serpent.</em></p><p> </p><p>Comme par miracle, le serpent retomba alors sur le sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, les yeux tournés vers Harry, puis moi. Harry leva les yeux vers Justin et lui sourit.</p><p> </p><p>— A quoi vous jouez ? <em>lança-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et avant que Harry ou moi n’ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, Justin tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle à toutes jambes.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Rogue, lui aussi, nous observait Harry et moi d'une étrange manière. Son regard rusé et calculateur me déplut profondément.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nous tira dehors, à Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>A mesure qu’on avançait, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur notre passage comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'attraper une maladie.</p><p> </p><p>Nous entrons dans une salle vide et Hermione et Ron se mettent en face de Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes des Fourchelang, <em>dit-il</em>. Vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fourchelang ? Je crois avoir lu quelque chose sur ça… dans les livres de papa !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis un quoi ? <em>s'étonna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un Fourchelang ! <em>répéta Ron</em>. Vous parlez tous les deux le langage des serpents !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, <em>dit Harry</em>. C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Un jour, au zoo, j'ai fait sortir un boa constrictor de sa cage sans le faire exprès et il a failli attaquer mon cousin Dudley. C'est une longue histoire. Le boa m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Brésil et je l'ai libéré sans même m'en rendre compte. A l'époque, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un sorcier...</p><p> </p><p>— Un boa constrictor t'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Brésil ? <em>répéta Ron d'une voix faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et alors ? <em>dit Harry</em>. Il y a sûrement des tas de gens qui peuvent en faire autant, ici.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non, certainement pas, <em>répliqua Ron</em>. Ce n'est pas un don très répandu. Harry, il faut que tu le saches, c'est une très mauvaise chose...</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mauvais là-dedans ? <em>demandais-je, commençant à m'énerver</em>. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Si je n'avais pas dit à ce serpent de ne pas attaquer Justin...</p><p> </p><p>Harry me regarde</p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, je l’ai compris !</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? <em>demande Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, vous étiez là, vous m'avez entendu, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous ai entendu parler Fourchelang, <em>dit Ron</em>, la langue des serpents. Vous auriez pu raconter n'importe quoi, personne n'y aurait rien compris autre que vous deux. Pas étonnant que Justin ait paniqué, on aurait dit que vous encouragiez le serpent à l'attaquer. C'était vraiment effrayant...</p><p> </p><p>Harry le regarda bouche bée.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai parlé une autre langue ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Comment pourrais-je parler une autre langue sans m'en apercevoir ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron hocha la tête. Hermione et lui faisaient une tête d'enterrement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi c’est si terrible ? Dans le livre de papa, c’est écrit comme si c’était tout à fait normal et naturel de parler Fourchelang. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de mal à empêcher un gros serpent répugnant d'arracher la tête de Justin ? <em>dit-il</em>. Quelle importance que je l'aie fait comme ça ou autrement ? Vous auriez préféré que Justin finisse au club des Chasseurs sans tête ?</p><p> </p><p>— Justement, ça a de l'importance, <em>dit Hermione, qui parla enfin d'une voix sourde</em>. Tout simplement parce que la célébrité de Salazar Serpentard vient du pouvoir qu'il avait de parler aux serpents. C'est pour ça que la maison des Serpentard est symbolisée par un serpent.</p><p> </p><p>Harry resta bouche bée.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement, <em>dit Ron</em>. Et maintenant, tout le monde va croire que vous êtes ses arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-enfants...</p><p> </p><p>Je ne dis plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Est-ce que… ? Non, maman ne m’aurait rien caché d’aussi énorme ! Ce n’est qu’une coïncidence !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c'est faux ! <em>protesta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu auras du mal à le prouver, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Il a vécu il y a environ mille ans. Pour ce qu'on en sait, tu pourrais très bien être son descendant...</p><p> </p><p>Je secoue vivement la tête et commence à m’éloigner.</p><p> </p><p>— Je...je dois y aller, <em>leur dis-je</em>. On se voit demain.</p><p> </p><p>Je fais demi-tour et part en direction de ma salle commune.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je dois relire les livres que j’ai eues à Noël. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dortoir de Serdaigle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mon dortoir est vide parce que tout le monde a peur de moi… Au moins, je peux faire mes recherches tranquilles. Je suis plongée dans le livre « <span class="u">Les plus grandes familles de sorciers britanniques</span> » et, après avoir fouillée près de 200 pages à la recherche de la mention « Salazar Serpentard », je suis tombée sur la famille Gaunt.</p><p> </p><p>« La famille Gaunt est une très ancienne famille de sorciers de Sang-Pur. Descendants de Serpentard, ils ont acquis la compétence de parler aux serpents aussi appelée ; le Fourchelang.</p><p>Voulant garder cette compétence uniquement pour eux, la famille est devenue très consanguine, ce qui fait que les membres se ressemblaient énormément.</p><p>Les Gaunt ont, au fil des ans, amassé une énorme fortune. Aujourd’hui, cette fortune serait dilapidée.</p><p>La famille Gaunt est une famille éteinte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Derniers membres connus :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Elvis Gaunt, père de Mérope et Morfin</p><p>Morfin Gaunt, fils ainé d’Elvis Gaunt</p><p>Mérope Gaunt, fille cadette d’Elvis Gaunt</p><p>  - Thomas Jedusor Sr, mari de Mérope</p><p>                               - Thomas Elvis Jedusor Jr, fils de Mérope et Thomas »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow ! C’est ce qui se rapproche de plus de ce que je cherche. Je dois envoyer une lettre à ma mère.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le bureau de Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vendredi 18 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je monte les marches et croises Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey Harry, ça va ? <em>lui demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Pas vraiment, <em>soupire t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il m’explique alors ce qu’il se passe.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, c’est comme ça pour moi aussi. Les gens de ma maison me fuient, je ne prends même plus mes repas à la Grande Salle mais dans les cuisines, et du coup les Poufsouffle ont peur. Ils pensent que je fais du repérage,<em> expliquais-je à Harry</em></p><p> </p><p>— Du repérage ? <em>me demande t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, que je regarde qui sort à tel heure et qui il est facile d’attaquer. Ils sont devenus parano au point qu’ils ont dit à Justin Finch-Fletchley de rester dans son dortoir, puisqu’il t’a dit qu’il est fils de moldus, <em>lui murmurais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, je sais et c’est n’importe quoi ! <em>s’exclame t-il à voix haute.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute… J’ai fait des recherches, hier. Et comme descendants de Serpentard j’ai trouvé la Famille Gaunt. J’ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère pour savoir si on avait un lien de parenté avec cette famille, la réponse devrait arriver aujourd’hui ou demain.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui te fait croire que c’est la famille Gaunt ?</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai passé pratiquement la nuit à faire des recherches sur eux, et écoute ce que j’ai découvert ; la famille Gaunt s’éteint pile au moment ou ma famille, les Fawley, est réapparue !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que… ?<em> demande t-il, comprenant</em> <em>où je veux en venir</em></p><p> </p><p>— Avoue que c’est étrange que je parle le Fourchelang et que la famille Gaunt s’éteint au moment ou la mienne refait surface.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je suppose que nous en saurons plus lorsque ma mère me répondra.</p><p> </p><p>Ne regardant pas où nous allions, nous trébuchons tout les deux et tombons la tête la première. Nous nous retrouvons pour savoir c’est quoi qui nous a fait trébucher, et…</p><p> </p><p>Justin Finch-Fletchley était étendu sur le sol, le corps raide et froid, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur, les yeux fixés au plafond. Mais ce n'était pas tout. A côté de lui, il y a une autre silhouette qui offrait le plus étrange spectacle jamais vu.</p><p> </p><p>C'était Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme avait perdu sa couleur gris perle et sa transparence. Il ressemblait à présent à une épaisse fumée noire qui flottait à quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol, immobile et horizontale. Sa tête était à moitié décollée et son visage avait la même expression de stupeur que celui de Justin.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous relevons, le souffle court, le cœur battant à rompre les côtes. Harry regarde de tous côtés et me tape le bras pour me monter une longue file d'araignées qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit en dehors de la voix étouffée des professeurs qui faisaient classe dans les salles proches.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons immobiles, choqués, quand une porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit juste à côté de nous. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, surgit alors dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit pote Potter ! <em>s'exclama Peeves en caquetant comme un poulet.</em> Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, Potter ? Pourquoi rôde-t-il dans ce...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>On est fichus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peeves s'interrompit au milieu d'un saut périlleux. La tête en bas, il aperçut Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, et avant qu’on ait pu l'arrêter, il se mit à hurler ;</p><p> </p><p>— ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !</p><p> </p><p>Bang... bang... bang...</p><p> </p><p>Les unes après les autres, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée tout au long du couloir, et une foule d'élèves et de professeurs se précipita sur les lieux du crime. Pendant un bon moment, il régna une telle confusion que Justin faillit être piétiné tandis que des élèves affolés traversaient sans le voir le fantôme noirci et figé de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.</p><p> </p><p>Prise de panique, la main de Harry se glisse dans la mienne et je la serre, morte d’inquiétude.</p><p> </p><p>Les professeurs hurlaient pour réclamer le silence et nous nous retrouvons plaqué contre le mur. Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors en courant, suivie de ses élèves. Brandissant sa baguette magique, elle fit retentir une détonation qui rétablit le silence et ordonna à tout le monde de retourner en classe.</p><p> </p><p>A peine le couloir s'était-il vidé qu'Ernie et ses amis de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Pris sur le fait ! <em>s'exclama Ernie, le visage livide en nous montrant Harry et moi du doigt d'un geste théâtral. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit, Macmillan ! <em>lança sèchement le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Peeves sautillait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, observant la scène avec un sourire mauvais. Peeves aimait le chaos. Pendant que les professeurs se penchaient sur Justin et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pour les examiner, il se mit à chanter.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, voilà encore une de tes ruses, Décidément, tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse...</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit, Peeves ! <em>aboya le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et Peeves s'enfuit aussitôt en tirant la langue à Harry. Justin fut transporté à l'infirmerie, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un grand éventail d'un coup de sa baguette magique et le donna à Ernie en lui demandant de l'agiter devant Nick pour le pousser jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Ernie fit ainsi glisser vers l'escalier la forme noircie du fantôme, portée par la brise de l'éventail. Harry, le professeur McGonagall et moi se retrouvons seuls dans le couloir déserté.</p><p> </p><p>— Par ici, Potter et Fawley, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, je vous jure que ce n'est pas nous qui...</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne relève plus de ma compétence, Potter, <em>coupa sèchement le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous tournons un angle du couloir et avançons en silence jusqu'à une gargouille de pierre d'une extrême laideur.</p><p> </p><p>— Sorbet citron, <em>dit le professeur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>C'était un mot de passe ; la gargouille s'anima soudain et fit un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Derrière le mur s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Lorsque nous avançons sur les marches, le mur derrière nous se referma avec un bruit sourd.</p><p> </p><p>Nous voyons apparaître une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh non. C'était sûrement là qu'habite Albus Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bureau de Dumbledore</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Lorsque nous l’avons franchie, McGonagall ordonna à Harry et moi de l'attendre et nous laissa seul.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde autour de moi. Le bureau de Dumbledore était de loin le plus intéressant. C'était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Il y avait également un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, un chapeau pointu, usé et rapiécé ; le Choixpeau magique.</p><p> </p><p>Harry contourna le bureau sans faire de bruit et prit délicatement le chapeau qu'il posa doucement sur sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête ? <em>dit la voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... oui, <em>murmura Harry</em>. Désolé de te déranger... Je voulais savoir...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu te demandes si je t'ai envoyé dans la bonne maison ? <em>dit aussitôt le chapeau</em>. Il est vrai que le choix a été difficile, tout comme ta chère camarade ici présente.</p><p> </p><p>Harry me regarde, surpris. Je rougis doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai déjà dit... Tu aurais eu parfaitement ta place chez les Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry attrapa le chapeau par la pointe et l'enleva. Ce n'était plus qu'un misérable vieux chapeau qui pendait entre ses doigts. Harry le reposa sur son étagère.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as tort, <em>dit-il à haute voix en s'adressant au chapeau immobile et silencieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le chapeau ne bougea pas. Harry fit un pas en arrière et le regarda.</p><p> </p><p>Un étrange caquètement, comme une sorte d'éructation, retentit alors derrière nous. Je me retourne et voit sur un perchoir en or posé derrière la porte, un oiseau d'aspect misérable qui avait l'air d'une dinde à moitié plumée. L'animal avait l'air très malade et perd ses plumes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un phénix. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A peine je fais un pas dans sa direction que l'oiseau s'embrasa soudain dans un jaillissement de flammes. Harry laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et recula en se cognant contre le bureau. Je me mets à rire doucement, émerveillée.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas Harry, c’est tout à fait normal, <em>dis-je avec un sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Normal ?! <em>s’exclame-t-il, choqué.</em></p><p> </p><p>L'animal poussa un cri perçant et bientôt, il ne resta plus de lui qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes tombées sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra, l'air très sombre.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, <em>balbutia Harry</em>, votre oiseau... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Il a pris feu...</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore sourit.</p><p> </p><p>— Le moment était venu, <em>dit-il</em>. Il avait une mine épouvantable, ces derniers temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Le visage stupéfait de Harry le fit glousser de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Fumseck est un phénix, Harry. Au moment de leur mort, les phénix s'enflamment et ils renaissent ensuite de leurs cendres. Regarde...</p><p> </p><p>Un minuscule oisillon tout fripé sortir sa tête au milieu du tas de cendres. Il était tout aussi laid que le vieil oiseau.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est dommage que tu vous l’ayez vu le jour de sa combustion, <em>dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau</em>. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un magnifique plumage rouge et or. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles.</p><p> </p><p>La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Hagrid surgit dans la pièce, le regard flamboyant, son passe-montagne relevé sur ses cheveux hirsutes et tenant un coq mort à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas Harry et Nymeria qui ont fait ça, professeur Dumbledore ! <em>dit précipitamment Hagrid</em>. J'ai parlé avec Harry quelques secondes avant qu'on ne découvre ce malheureux garçon. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps...</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Hagrid continua de tempêter en faisant des moulinets avec son coq qui répandait des plumes un peu partout dans le bureau.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être eux. Je suis prêt à le jurer devant le ministre de la Magie en personne s'il le faut...</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid, je...</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Je sais bien qu’ils n'auraient jamais...</p><p> </p><p>La confiance qu’à Hagrid et Harry et moi me réchauffe le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid ! <em>s'exclama Dumbledore</em>. Je ne crois pas que Harry et Nymeria soient les auteurs de ces agressions.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <em>dit Hagrid en laissant retomber le coq le long de son flanc</em>. Dans ce cas, j'attendrai dehors, Monsieur le Directeur.</p><p> </p><p>Et il sortit du bureau, l'air embarrassé.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne nous croyez pas coupable ? <em>demanda Harry plein d'espoir tandis que Dumbledore débarrassait de son bureau les plumes de coq qui y étaient tombées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Harry, je ne le crois pas, <em>dit Dumbledore, l'air toujours aussi sombre</em>. Mais je veux quand même vous parler.</p><p> </p><p>J’attends, inquiète. Dumbledore nous observe en silence, les mains jointes en accent circonflexe.</p><p> </p><p>— Je voudrais savoir, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse et dont vous voudriez me faire part, <em>dit-il d'une voix douce</em>. Quel que soit le sujet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je ne vais pas parler de mes doutes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Harry, qui hésite avant de secouer la tête négativement</p><p> </p><p>— Non, professeur, il n'y a rien, <em>disons-nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, plus synchro que ça, il n’y a pas !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore hoche la tête</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, très bien. Vous pouvez partir</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pas besoin de nous le dire deux fois !</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Interrogatoire de Malefoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La double agression contre Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête transforma le sentiment de malaise qui régnait jusqu'alors en une véritable panique. Etrangement, c'était le sort de Nick qui semblait inquiéter le plus les élèves. Qui donc pouvait faire subir un tel traitement à un fantôme, se demandait-on. Qui avait le terrible pouvoir de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ? Il y eut une véritable ruée sur les réservations du Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.</p><p> </p><p>— A ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus que nous, <em>dit Ron</em>. Nous, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Joyeuses vacances en perspective !</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe et Goyle, qui faisaient toujours la même chose que Malefoy, avaient inscrit leurs noms dans la liste des élèves qui souhaitaient rester au château pour les vacances. Et, honnêtement, j’en suis heureuse parce que j’en ai assez que tout le monde m’évite et murmure dans mon dos.</p><p> </p><p>Fred et George étaient les seuls à trouver la situation très drôle. Souvent, ils s'amusaient à précéder Harry lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, en criant « Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard ! Attention, sorcier très dangereux ! »</p><p> </p><p>Percy, bien sûr, désapprouvait fermement leur conduite.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne s'offensait pas de ces facéties, il semblait même rassuré de voir que Fred et George trouvaient parfaitement ridicule qu'on puisse le soupçonner d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. En revanche, leurs farces répétées semblaient exaspérer Drago Malefoy qui se montrait chaque fois un peu plus irrité.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est parce qu'il brûle de dire que c'est lui, l'héritier, <em>dit Ron d'un air entendu</em>. Tu sais à quel point il a horreur que quelqu'un le surpasse en quoi que ce soit et comme c'est à toi qu'on attribue ses horreurs...</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne durera pas longtemps, <em>assura Hermione d'un ton satisfait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Polynectar est presque prêt, <em>ajoutais-je</em>. On va très bientôt faire avouer la vérité à Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>Le trimestre se termina enfin et un silence aussi épais que la neige qui recouvrait le sol s'abattit sur le château.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vendredi 25 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La potion est prête le jour de mon anniversaire. C’est super.</p><p> </p><p>La Grande Salle est magnifiquement décorée ; en plus des sapins aux branches couvertes de givre et des guirlandes de gui et de houx qui se croisaient au-dessus des têtes, une neige magique, tiède et sèche, tombait du plafond.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore chanta quelques cantiques repris par les élèves et par Hagrid dont la voix devenait de plus en plus tonitruante à mesure que baissait le niveau de son pichet de vin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron avaient à peine fini leur troisième morceau de gâteau qu'Hermione les entraîna hors de la salle pour mener à bien nos projets.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons maintenant nous procurer un petit bout des quatre personnes dont nous allons prendre l'apparence, <em>dit-elle du ton le plus naturel</em>. Vous deux, vous vous transformerez en Crabbe et Goyle. Il faudra prélever quelque chose sur eux et s'assurer qu'ils ne débarqueront pas pendant que nous interrogerons Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai déjà tout organisé, <em>poursuivis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je sors de mon sac deux gros gâteaux au chocolat.</p><p> </p><p>— J'y ai ajouté un somnifère, <em>expliquais-je</em>. Arrangez-vous pour que Crabbe et Goyle trouvent les gâteaux sur leur chemin. Goinfres comme ils sont, ils vont sûrement les dévorer. Quand ils seront endormis, vous n'aurez plus qu'à leur arracher quelques cheveux. Ensuite vous les enfermerez dans un placard pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir à leur réveil.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard incrédule.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas que...</p><p> </p><p>— Tout ça pourrait tourner très mal...</p><p> </p><p>Mais Hermione leur lança un regard glacé qui rappela celui qu'avait parfois le professeur McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>— La potion n'aura aucun effet sans les cheveux de Crabbe et de Goyle, <em>dit-elle d'un ton sévère</em>. Vous voulez interroger Malefoy, oui ou non ?</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord, d'accord, <em>dit Harry</em>. Mais vous, à qui vous allez arracher les cheveux ?</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, répo<em>ndit Hermione en leur montrant un petit flacon qui contenait un unique cheveu</em>. Vous vous souvenez de ma bagarre avec Millicent Bulstrode au club de duel ? Elle a laissé ça sur ma robe pendant qu'elle essayait de m'étrangler ! Et comme elle est repartie chez elle pour Noël, il me suffira de dire aux Serpentard que j'ai décidé de revenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Pansy Parkinson, de Serpentard. Je les ai pris sur sa brosse à cheveux, <em>dis-je à mon tour.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione et moi retournons alors s'occuper du Polynectar.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toilettes du 2<sup>ème</sup> étage</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le chaudron dégage une épaisse fumée noire et des bulles explosaient avec bruit à la surface de la potion.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, vous avez réussi ? <em>demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la cabine où on s’était enfermées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui montra les cheveux de Goyle.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien. Je suis allée prendre des robes plus grandes à la lingerie, <em>dit Hermione en montrant un sac</em>. Vous en aurez besoin quand vous aurez pris l'apparence de Crabbe et de Goyle.</p><p> </p><p>Nous jetons un coup d'œil au chaudron. La potion ressemblait à présent à une sorte de vase épaisse qui bouillonnait paresseusement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis certaine qu’on a tout fait comme il fallait, <em>dit Hermione en relisant une dernière fois la recette du Polynectar</em>. Tout se passe comme le dit le livre... Une fois que nous aurons bu la potion, nous disposerons d'exactement une heure avant de reprendre notre forme normale.</p><p> </p><p>— Et maintenant ? <em>murmura Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— On verse la potion dans quatre verres et on ajoute les cheveux, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A l'aide d'une louche, Hermione versa généreusement le Polynectar dans les quatre verres qu'elle avait préparés. Puis, la main tremblante, elle laissa tomber dans l'un des verres le cheveu de Millicent Bulstrode.</p><p> </p><p>Le liquide se mit à siffler comme une bouilloire et se couvrit d'écume. Un instant plus tard, il avait pris une couleur jaunâtre passablement répugnante.</p><p> </p><p>— Beurk ! De l'extrait de Millicent Bulstrode, <em>dit Ron en regardant la mixture d'un air dégoûté</em>. Ça doit avoir un goût épouvantable.</p><p> </p><p>— Ajoutez donc vos cheveux, qu'on voie ce que ça va faire, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron prirent chacun un verre et y laissèrent tomber les cheveux de Crabbe et de Goyle. A nouveau, le liquide se mit à siffler et à écumer. Le verre de Goyle prit alors une couleur kaki, celui de Crabbe une teinte brunâtre semblable à de la boue. Je prends mon verre et y met les cheveux de Parkinson, la potion devenant alors verte.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, <em>dit Harry</em>. On ferait mieux de ne pas boire ça ici. Quand on aura la taille de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, on ne tiendra plus à trois dans cette cabine.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est vrai, <em>approuva Ron en ouvrant la porte</em>. On n'a qu'à prendre chacun une cabine séparée.</p><p> </p><p>Nous allons chacun dans une cabine.</p><p> </p><p>— Prêt ? <em>demande Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Prêt ! <em>lui répondons dans nos cabines respectives</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde mon verre, hésitante.</p><p> </p><p>— Un... Deux... Trois...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aller Nym, tu peux le faire ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je ferme les yeux et me dépêche de tout avaler. Je sens alors mes entrailles se tortiller. Puis, très vite, une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans tout mon corps, depuis son ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes doigts et de mes orteils.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wow, j’ai survécu. Oh non, pourquoi je deviens plus petite ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>J’enlève ma robe et mets cette de Serpentard apportée par Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, tous les trois ? <em>nous demande Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>grogna la voix de Crabbe dans la cabine d'à côté</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais imaginé pour mon anniversaire !</p><p> </p><p>Je sors de ma cabine et me retrouve avec Grabbe et Goyle. Je regarde mon reflet.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, me voilà transformée en peste.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est incroyable, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se regarda dans le miroir en appuyant sur le nez plat de Crabbe comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel.</p><p> </p><p>— Incroyable... <em>répéta-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On ferait bien d'y aller, <em>dit Harry</em>. Il faut encore qu'on trouve la salle commune de Serpentard... J'espère qu'on tombera sur quelqu'un qui y va... qu'on puisse le suivre.</p><p> </p><p>Ron le regarda attentivement.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bizarre de voir Goyle réfléchir, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je pouffe de rire alors que Ron va frapper à la porte de la cabine d'Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Dépêche-toi, il est temps d'y aller...</p><p> </p><p>— Finalement, je... je crois que je ne vais pas vous accompagner, <em>répondit une petite voix aiguë</em>. Allez-y sans moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, on sait bien que Millicent Bulstrode est très laide, mais personne ne saura que c'est toi... <em>commençais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Dépêchez-vous, tous les trois, vous êtes en train de perdre du temps.</p><p> </p><p>Décontenancé, Harry regarda Ron sans comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette fois-ci, tu as véritablement la tête de Goyle, <em>dit Ron</em>. Il a toujours cette expression-là quand un prof lui pose une question.</p><p> </p><p>J’éclate de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, tu n'es pas malade ? <em>s'inquiéta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, tout va très bien, allez-y...</p><p> </p><p>Harry regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes étaient déjà passées.</p><p> </p><p>— On te retrouve ici, d'accord ? <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, nous sortons des toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne balance pas tes bras comme ça, <em>murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron</em>. Crabbe a toujours les bras raides.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Nymeria, marche comme une peste, <em>me dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’obéis et je me retrouve à marcher comme une débile.</p><p> </p><p>Nous descendons les escaliers de marbre. Il ne reste plus qu’à trouver un élève de Serpentard qui nous mène jusqu'à leur salle commune, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as une idée ? <em>me demanda Harry à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand ils vont prendre leur petit déjeuner, les Serpentard viennent toujours de là-bas, <em>dit Ron en montrant l'entrée des cachots</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Au même instant, une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés remonta du sous-sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Excuse-moi, <em>dit Ron en se précipitant vers elle</em>, on a oublié le mot de passe pour retourner dans notre salle commune.</p><p> </p><p>— Arrête, ce n’est pas une Serpentarde…</p><p> </p><p>Mais trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ? <em>répondit sèchement la fille</em>. Notre salle commune ? Moi, je suis chez les Serdaigle.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s'éloigna en leur jetant un regard soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule. Je soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était Pénélope Deauclaire, une Serdaigle… <em>leur dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mes deux amis soupirent et nous descendons précipitamment l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>Le labyrinthe des sous-sols était désert. Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus loin dans les entrailles du château en jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à nos montres pour voir combien de temps il nous restait avant de retrouver notre forme normale. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'on commençait à désespérer, nous entendons soudain un bruit de pas, un peu plus loin.</p><p> </p><p>— Ha ! <em>dit Ron</em>. En voilà un !</p><p> </p><p>Une silhouette venait de sortir d'un des cachots. Nous nous hâtons dans sa direction mais ce n'est pas un Serpentard. C'est Percy.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? <em>demanda Ron, surpris</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Percy eut l'air offensé.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne te regarde pas, <em>répliqua-t-il sèchement</em>. C'est Crabbe, ton nom, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hein ? Heu, oui, oui... <em>répondit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors retournez dans votre dortoir, tous les trois, <em>dit Percy d'un ton sévère</em>. Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener dans des couloirs sombres, ces temps-ci.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, <em>remarqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, c'est différent, <em>répondit Percy en se rengorgeant</em>, je suis préfet. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de me faire attaquer.</p><p> </p><p>Une voix retentit alors dans notre. Nous nous retournons et voyons Drago Malefoy s'avancer vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voilà enfin, <em>dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante</em>. Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous goinfrer dans la Grande Salle ? Je vous ai cherchés partout, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose de très drôle.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy lança à Percy un regard glacial.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p> </p><p>Percy sembla outragé.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ferais bien de montrer un peu plus de respect envers un préfet ! <em>s'indigna-t-il</em>. Je n'aime pas du tout ton attitude !</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy eut un ricanement et nous fit signe de le suivre.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce Peter Weasley... <em>commença Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Percy, <em>corrigea Ron machinalement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Peu importe, <em>dit Malefoy</em>. J'ai remarqué qu'il rôdait beaucoup dans les couloirs, ces temps derniers. Et je sais bien ce qu'il mijote. Il est persuadé qu'il va réussir à attraper l'héritier de Serpentard à lui tout seul.</p><p> </p><p>Il eut un petit rire méprisant. Harry, Ron et moi échangeons un regard intéressé. Malefoy s'arrêta alors devant un mur nu et humide.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà, le nouveau mot de passe ? <em>demanda-t-il à Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, ça y est, je me souviens, <em>dit Malefoy</em>. Sang-pur !</p><p> </p><p>Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et Malefoy la franchit, Harry, Ron et moi sur ses talons.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salle Commune de Serpentard</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils ouvragés.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez-moi ici, <em>dit Malefoy en nous montrant deux fauteuils vides à l'écart des autres</em>. Je vais vous chercher ça. Mon père vient de me l'envoyer.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous installons en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air parfaitement décontracté. Malefoy revint quelques instants plus tard. Il tenait à la main une coupure de journal qu'il colla sous le nez de Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va vous faire rire, <em>dit Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Ron écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Il lut rapidement la coupure, se força à rire et la tendit à Harry, qui me la tendit ensuite. C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>« ENQUÊTE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE</p><p>Arthur Weasley, directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu s'est vu infliger une amende de cinquante Gallions pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture moldue. Mr Lucius Malefoy, membre du conseil d'administration de l'école Poudlard, où la voiture ensorcelée a été accidentée il y a quelques mois, a demandé la démission de Mr Weasley. « Weasley a terni la réputation du ministère », a déclaré Mr Malefoy à notre reporter.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'a aucune compétence pour rédiger des projets de lois et son ridicule Acte de Protection des Moldus devrait être immédiatement abandonné. »</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley s'est refusé à tout commentaire. Son épouse a simplement déclaré à nos envoyés spéciaux qu'ils avaient « intérêt à décamper très vite » s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle lâche sur eux la goule de la famille. »</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? <em>dit Malefoy d'un air réjoui lorsque je lui rendis la coupure</em>. C'est drôle, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ha ! Ha ! <em>fit Harry d'un air sombre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux, <em>dit Malefoy d'un air méprisant</em>. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ça commence bien… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le visage de Ron—ou plutôt celui de Crabbe—était crispé par la fureur.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Crabbe ? <em>demanda sèchement Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mal à l'estomac, <em>grogna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bien rattrapé.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, va à l'infirmerie et donne un coup de pied de ma part à ces Sang-de-Bourbe, <em>ricana Malefoy</em>. Ça m'étonne que La Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas encore parlé de ces attaques, <em>poursuivit-il d'un air songeur</em>. Dumbledore doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer si ça continue. Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette école. Il adore les enfants de Moldus. Un directeur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais admis ce rogaton de Crivey.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy fit semblant de prendre des photos avec un appareil imaginaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, je peux prendre ta photo, Potter ? <em>dit-il en imitant Crivey avec un certain talent</em>. Je peux avoir un autographe ? Je peux te lécher les chaussures, s'il te plaît, Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>Je ris immédiatement. Malefoy regarda Harry et Ron d'un drôle d'air.</p><p> </p><p>— Et alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ?</p><p> </p><p>Avec beaucoup de retard, Harry et Ron se forcèrent à rire, mais Malefoy parut satisfait, Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours un peu lents à la détente.</p><p> </p><p>— Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, <em>dit lentement Malefoy</em>. Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon, il ne se traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Une vraie Sang-de-Bourbe, celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter et Fawley comme les héritiers de Serpentard !</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, enfin on parle des choses intéressantes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens on souffle. Drago Malefoy était peut-être sur le point d'avouer que c'était lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Si seulement je savais qui c'est ! <em>s'exclama alors Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur</em>. Je pourrais l'aider.</p><p> </p><p>Ron resta bouche bée, ce qui donna au visage de Crabbe un air encore plus abruti que d'habitude. Heureusement, Malefoy ne remarqua rien de particulier.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? <em>risqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? <em>répliqua sèchement Malefoy</em>. Et mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Bien sûr, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît toute l'histoire. Seulement, il a peur que j'attire les soupçons si je sais trop de choses là-dessus. Il m’a simplement dit que ça avait un rapport avec la famille de Fawley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quoi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as pas remarqué qu’il y a quelque chose de louche dans sa famille ? D’après mon père, elle serait liée à Serpentard par son père.</p><p> </p><p> Harry, Ron et moi on se regarde, surpris.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>C’est bien ce que je pensais…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps... Et j'espère que ce sera Granger, <em>ajouta-t-il d'un air réjoui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron serra les énormes poings de Crabbe. Il était prêt à frapper Malefoy, mais Harry lui lança un regard pour l'inciter au calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu sais si la personne qui a ouvert la Chambre la dernière fois s'est fait prendre ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh oui, je ne connais pas son nom, mais on l'a renvoyé de l'école, <em>assura Malefoy</em>. Il doit encore être à Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>— Azkaban ? <em>répéta Harry sans comprendre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, Goyle, Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, <em>répondit Malefoy d'un air incrédule</em>. Tu as vraiment l'esprit lent, mon pauvre vieux. Si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras par marcher à reculons !</p><p> </p><p>Je me retiens de rire. Malefoy se tortilla dans son fauteuil, l'air impatient.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père m'a dit de ne pas me faire remarquer et de laisser agir l'héritier de Serpentard. Il dit qu'il faut débarrasser l'école de la racaille des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, en ce moment. Vous êtes au courant que le ministère de la Magie a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry s'efforça de donner au visage de Goyle une expression inquiète.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh oui, <em>dit Malefoy</em>. Heureusement, ils n'ont quasiment rien trouvé. Mon père possède des choses très précieuses en matière de magie noire. Mais nous aussi, on a une chambre secrète, sous le parquet du grand salon...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah ! <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ron rougit. Même ses cheveux avaient rougi et son nez commençait à s'allonger ; l'heure était presque écoulée. Ron était en train de redevenir lui-même et d'après le regard horrifié qu'il lui lança, il devait chaussures devenues trop grandes de Goyle et dut relever le bas de sa robe dans laquelle il flottait à présent.</p><p> </p><p>Je me sens grandir, et mes cheveux deviennent plus longs dans mon dos. Je regarde mes mains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh mon dieu, je redeviens moi-même.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu je dois aller aux toilettes, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je pars en courant de la salle commune, suivie de peu par Ron et Harry. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux toilettes du 2<sup>ème</sup> étage, nous étions à nouveau nous-mêmes.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toilettes du 2<sup>ème</sup> étage</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— On n'a pas perdu notre temps, <em>dit Ron, pantelant, en refermant derrière nous la porte des toilettes</em>. On ne sait toujours pas qui a commis les agressions mais je vais écrire à Papa dès demain matin pour lui conseiller d'aller voir ce qui se passe sous le salon des Malefoy !</p><p> </p><p>Harry remit ses lunettes et Ron alla frapper à la porte de la cabine d'Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, sors de là, <em>dit-il</em>, on a plein de choses à te dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Fichez le camp ! <em>répondit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons un regard surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? <em>demanda Ron</em>. Tu as dû retrouver ton aspect normal à l'heure qu'il est.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi Geignarde apparut soudain, traversant la porte de la cabine. Je ne lui avais jamais vu un air aussi réjoui.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez de voir ça, <em>dit-elle</em>. Une véritable horreur !</p><p> </p><p>Nous entendons cliqueter le verrou et voyons Hermione sortir, secouée de sanglots, le visage caché derrière un pan de sa robe.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? <em>demanda Ron, déconcerté</em>. Tu as toujours le nez de Millicent, ou quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laissa retomber sa robe et Ron fit un pas en arrière, en manquant de tomber dans le lavabo.</p><p> </p><p>Son visage était entièrement recouvert d'une fourrure noire. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et deux longues oreilles pointues dépassaient de ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce... ce n'était pas un cheveu de Millicent, c'était un poil de chat, <em>gémit-elle</em>. Et la potion est contre-indiquée pour les métamorphoses animales.</p><p> </p><p>— Aïe, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout le monde va se moquer de toi, tu vas voir, ça va être atroce, <em>lança Mimi Geignarde d'un ton joyeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, <em>dit aussitôt Harry</em>. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions...</p><p> </p><p>— Et je lancerais un mauvais sort à ceux qui osent s’en prendre à toi, <em>ajoutais-je</em>. Ils pensent déjà que je suis folle, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…</p><p> </p><p>Il fallut longtemps pour convaincre Hermione de sortir des toilettes. Mimi Geignarde accompagna notre départ d'un grand rire moqueur.</p><p> </p><p>— On va bien rigoler quand tout le monde s'apercevra que tu as une queue ! <em>s'exclama-t-elle ravie</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Les origines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Samedi 26 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione va rester à l’infirmerie quelques temps. J’arrive à la Grande Salle… lorsque je vois quelqu’un que je connais très bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu… ? <em>commençais-je, surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important, Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça peut pas attendre le petit déjeuner ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non. Aller, vient, le Professeur Dumbledore m’a gentiment laissé son bureau.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis ma mère. Sur le chemin, je croise Harry et Ron. Ils sont tout aussi surpris que moi de voir ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bureau de Dumbledore</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes toutes les deux assises. C’est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans ce bureau, et j’aime toujours pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, l’ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, ta découverte du Fourchelang… je ne peu plus te le cacher, <em>me dit-elle, contrariée.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu étais au courant pour le fou…</p><p> </p><p>Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, m’interrompant.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je suis au courant de tout…Nymeria, ma chérie…</p><p> </p><p>Elle prend une grande respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout ça a un rapport avec ton père, <em>m’explique-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me craque les doigts, stressée. Maman n’aime pas parler de papa.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai pas répondu à ta lettre parce que ce que je dois te dire doit se faire à voix haute, pas par écrit. De plus, on ne sait pas entre quelles mains aurait pu tomber la lettre.</p><p> </p><p>Je prends une grande respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’écoute.</p><p> </p><p>Maman se lève et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>— Lorsque j’ai rencontré ton père, rien ne disait qu’un jour nous serions tombés amoureux. Il était un Serpentard, j’étais une Serdaigle. Nous étions « incompatible », trop différent l’un de l’autre… mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que non. Que beaucoup de choses nous reliaient. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, ton père m’a révélé quelque chose sur sa famille. Que son père finissait ses jours à Azkaban, que sa tante étais morte en couche… qu’il ne s’appelait pas Fawley mais Gaunt.</p><p> </p><p>La vérité me frappe d’un coup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alors j’avais raison depuis le début… ! Pour une fois, j’aurais aimé me tromper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— La famille Gaunt est, comme tu l’as appris descendante de Serpentard avec une forte consanguinité. Après l’enfermement de Morfin à Azkaban, ta grand-mère, Emily Fawley, avait décidé d’appeler son fils avec son nom de famille à elle. Les Fawley étaient pratiquement éteints, et elle voyait donc là le bon moyen de la faire revenir. C’est donc pour cela que ton père s’appelait Daniel Fawley et non Daniel Gaunt. Après ta naissance, j’avais espéré que tu n’aurais pas hérité du don de Fourchelang, signe des descendants de Serpentard. Malheureusement, si.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons silencieuses quelques minutes, puis je pose la question fatidique.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman…est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis l’héritière de Serpentard ? <em>demandais-je d’une petite voix.</em></p><p> </p><p>Maman prend une grande respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Nym. Tu es l’héritière de Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Et alors, j’ai l’impression que mon monde s’effondre. Je reste sans voix plusieurs minutes.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais... ce n’est pas moi qui aie ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ! Je n’ai rien contre les Nés-Moldus !</p><p> </p><p>J’ai les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ma chérie, ce n’est pas toi qui l’as ouverte. Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais s’il te plait soit prudente. Personne ne doit savoir.</p><p> </p><p>Elle me serre dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Sinon, on continu les cours avancés cette été ?</p><p> </p><p>J’éclate de rire à travers mes larmes.</p><p> </p><p>Maman resta quelques jours, puis repart. Lorsque les cours reprirent, je me sentais différente, presque parano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et si c’est moi l’auteur des agressions, mais lorsque je dors ? Ou, si je n’étais pas consciente que c’est moi ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Au début du mois de février, Hermione, débarrassée de sa fourrure, de ses moustaches et de sa queue de chat, quitta enfin l'infirmerie.</p><p> </p><p>Olivier et moi avons eu une discussion. Il était devenu évident que la relation que nous avons n’était rien de plus qu’une forte amitié, un peu comme une relation fraternelle. Ça nous convenait à tout les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Harry a trouvé un journal avec écrit « T. E. Jedusor » et qui date qu’il y a 50 ans, ce qui m’a perturbée. Ce Jedusor est de ma famille. Mais je n’ai rien dis, et je passe mon temps à étudier, encore plus qu’avant.</p><p> </p><p>Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression depuis celle dont Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été victimes et le professeur Chourave annonça d'un ton réjoui que les racines de mandragore devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il n’y a plus d’agression depuis que je suis au courant que je suis l’héritière de Serpentard. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je n’étais pas possédée par quelque chose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques recherches, et formules, j’apprends que non je n’ai jamais été possédée.</p><p> </p><p>Le jour du 14 février, les murs de la Grande Salle étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rosé vif et des confetti en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Assis à la table de Gryffondor, Ron avait l'air écœuré tandis qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart, vêtu d’une robe aussi rosée que les fleurs, fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence. Les autres professeurs assis à ses côtés gardaient un visage de marbre.</p><p> </p><p>— Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! <em>s'écria Lockhart</em>. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart tapa dans ses mains et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, <em>annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui</em>. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !</p><p> </p><p>Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’être surprise lorsque je n’ai pas reçu une mais dix cartes. Toutes étaient de Serpentards qui me remerciaient de débarrasser l’école des enfants de Moldus et me demandaient de continuer. J’ai éclaté en sanglots et j’ai quitté la classe de Sortilèges sous le regard surpris du professeur Flitwick.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis devenue très susceptible sur ce fait, de plus en plus convaincue que j’ai fait ces choses horribles. Plusieurs fois par jour, je me demande s’il ne serait pas mieux que j’allais prévenir les professeurs. Je serais renvoyée, mais au moins il n’y aurait plus du tout d’agression.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, alors que j’allais en cours, Harry me trouve et se met devant moi pour m’empêcher d’avancer.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est Hagrid, <em>me dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle</em>. Hagrid a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron arrivent après lui. Ils m’expliquent alors tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être que ce n'était pas Hagrid le coupable ? <em>suggéra Hermione</em>. Peut-être que c'était un autre monstre qui attaquait les élèves ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois qu'il y a tellement de monstres dans ce château ? ré<em>pliqua Ron d'un ton maussade.</em></p><p> </p><p>— On a toujours su que Hagrid avait été renvoyé, <em>dit Harry, consterné</em>. Et les agressions ont dû cesser après l'expulsion de Hagrid. Sinon, Jedusor n'aurait pas obtenu sa récompense.</p><p> </p><p>Ron essaya de voir les choses sous un angle différent.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce Jedusor me fait penser à Percy, <em>dit-il</em>. Et d'abord, qui lui a demandé de dénoncer Hagrid ?</p><p> </p><p>A chaque fois que son nom est évoqué, je me crispe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je ne peux pas leur dire que c’est mon cousin…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, Ron, le monstre avait tué quelqu'un, <em>fit remarquer Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Jedusor aurait été obligé de retourner dans un orphelinat de Moldus si Poudlard avait été fermé, <em>dit Harry</em>. Je comprends qu'il ait préféré rester ici...</p><p> </p><p>Ron se mordit les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as rencontré Hagrid dans l'Allée des Embrumes, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? <em>risqua-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il cherchait un produit contre les limaces, <em>répondit aussitôt Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un très long silence, puis, d'une voix hésitante, Hermione aborda la question cruciale.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller voir Hagrid et lui parler de tout ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait joyeux, comme visite, <em>répliqua Ron</em>. Bonjour Hagrid, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire si vous avez lâché dans le château un monstre sanguinaire et poilu, ces temps derniers ?</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, nous décidons de ne rien dire à Hagrid, sauf s'il y avait une nouvelle agression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre, je suis triste pour Nymeria :( <br/>C'est aussi la fin de Nym/Olivier :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nouvelles agressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait maintenant près de quatre mois que Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été pétrifiés et tout le monde ou presque semblait convaincu que l'agresseur, quel qu'il fût, avait définitivement renoncé à agir.</p><p> </p><p>Peeves s'était lassé de ses « Potter la vipère » et Ernie Macmillan lui-même s'était montré aimable avec Harry pendant le cours de botanique. Au mois de mars, les racines de mandragore organisèrent une fête bruyante et endiablée dans la serre n°3. Le professeur Chourave en fut enchantée.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Pâques arriva, les élèves de deuxième année eurent de quoi réfléchir pendant leurs vacances, car le moment était venu pour eux de choisir les matières qu'ils souhaitaient étudier en troisième année. Pour ma part, ce sera Etude des Runes et Etudes des Moldus.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 8 Mai</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le match de Quidditch d’aujourd’hui devait opposer l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle.</p><p> </p><p>Le livre de Jedusor a été volé par un Gryffondor, mais on ne sait pas lequel. Harry est très inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>Je mangeais lorsque, pour la première fois depuis des mois, j’entends à nouveau la voix.</p><p> </p><p>—... Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher...</p><p> </p><p>Surprise, j’en laisse tomber mon toast et tout le monde me regarde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je dois rester ici. Si quelque chose se passe alors que je suis avec tout le monde, je ne serais pas la coupable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le bruit que tout le monde fait en se levant pour rejoindre le terrain m’empêche d’écouter la voix. Alors je me lève et suit le mouvement.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terrain de Quidditch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur la pelouse dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Bibine lâcha les balles tandis que les joueurs de Poufsouffle, vêtus de robes jaune canari, écoutaient les conseils de dernière minute de leur capitaine.</p><p> </p><p>Harry venait d'enfourcher son balai lorsque le professeur McGonagall traversa soudain le stade, moitié marchant, moitié courant. Elle avait à la main un énorme mégaphone violet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je le sens mal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Le match est annulé, <em>annonça le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une explosion de cris et de huées monta aussitôt des gradins. Olivier, l'air atterré, se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall sans prendre la peine de descendre de son balai. Le professeur McGonagall ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de crier dans son mégaphone.</p><p> </p><p>— Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Ron, professeur McGonagall et Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Il vaut mieux que vous veniez aussi, Weasley et Fawley, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les réactions étaient partagées parmi les élèves ; certains protestaient ouvertement contre l'annulation du match, d'autres avaient l'air inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>Nous suivons le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier de marbre, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas dans un bureau qu'on nous emmenait.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez avoir un choc, <em>avertit le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a eu une autre agression, <em>dit-elle</em>. Une double agression, encore une fois.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Le professeur McGonagall poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et nous fit entrer. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur une élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et je la reconnais immédiatement puisque c’est ma préfète, Pénélope Deauclaire. Et sur le lit à côté, il y avait...</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione ! <em>s'exclama Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était totalement immobile, et ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts. Je suis figée, les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— On les a trouvées près de la bibliothèque, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle nous montra alors un petit miroir circulaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce miroir était par terre, à côté d'elles. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons « non » de la tête, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais vous ramener à la tour de Gryffondor, nous passerons par la tour de Serdaigle au passage, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton grave</em>. Il faut également que je parle aux autres élèves.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salle Commune de Serdaigle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Flitwick avait visiblement pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>— A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles communes à six heures du soir. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entraînements et les matches de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir. Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je dois leur dire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant que je n’aie pu le rejoindre, le professeur Flitwick était parti. Je suis donc retournée dans mon dortoir, inquiète comme pas possible.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, j’apprends que Dumbledore a été relevé de ses fonctions, et que Hagrid a été envoyé à Azkaban…</p><p> </p><p>L'été annonçait son arrivée ; le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleu pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions essayé d’aller voir Hermione, mais les visiteurs étaient désormais interdits à l'infirmerie.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne voulons plus prendre de risques, <em>nous avait expliqué Madame Pomfresh</em>. L'agresseur pourrait revenir achever nos malades.</p><p> </p><p>Avec le départ de Dumbledore, la peur était à son comble et le soleil qui baignait de sa tiédeur les murs du château semblait incapable de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les visages étaient inquiets, tendus et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un rire retentisse dans un couloir, il paraissait si aigu, si peu naturel, qu'il s'étouffait très vite.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron m’ont tout expliqué, mais comme j’aime pas les araignées, je les laisse chercher. Surtout que l’interdiction de se promener tout seuls nous gênait dans les recherches.</p><p> </p><p>On doit à présent se déplacer en groupe. La plupart des élèves paraissaient satisfaits d'être ainsi menés de classe en classe par leurs professeurs, comme un troupeau, mais pour moi ce système est exaspérant.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un que cette atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion semblait ravir ; Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, comme s'il venait d'être nommé préfet-en-chef. C’est évident que c’est à cause du départ de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi avons reçu des excuses, maintenant que notre amie ait été agressée.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lundi 24 Mai - DCFM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je suis en DCFM avec Ron et Harry, assis derrière eux comme d’habitude.</p><p> </p><p>— On va de nouveau se servir de la cape d'invisibilité, <em>dit Harry</em>. On pourrait emmener Crockdur avec nous. Il a l'habitude d'aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Peut-être qu'il nous sera utile.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord, <em>dit Ron en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste nerveux</em>. Mais il paraît qu'il y a des... heu... des loups-garous dans la forêt, c'est ce qu'on dit, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a aussi des créatures plus fréquentables dans la forêt. Les centaures, par exemple, ou les licornes.</p><p> </p><p>J’interviens alors.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aimerais bien venir avec vous dans la Forêt Interdite au moins une fois dans ma vie mais j’ai une peur bleue des araignées et on n’est qu’en deuxième année, on aura surement l’occasion d’y retourner si on survit !</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart entra dans la classe d'un pas bondissant et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Les autres professeurs avaient l'air plus sombre que jamais, mais Lockhart, lui, semblait enchanté.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, pourquoi ces mines sinistres ? <em>s'écria-t-il en adressant à la classe un sourire rayonnant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les élèves échangèrent des regards exaspérés, mais personne ne répondit.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, <em>dit Lockhart en parlant lentement comme s'il s'adressait à des demeurés</em>, que tout danger est désormais écarté ? Le coupable n'est plus là.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ça ? <em>lança Dean Thomas d'une voix forte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Jeune homme, le ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas emmené Hagrid s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent que c'était lui le coupable, <em>répondit Lockhart sur un ton d'évidence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, si, il l'aurait emmené quand même, <em>dit Ron encore plus fort que Dean</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me flatte d'en savoir un petit peu plus que vous sur l'arrestation de Hagrid, Mr Weasley, <em>répliqua Lockhart d'un ton satisfait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry donna à Ron un coup de pied sous la table.</p><p> </p><p>— On n'était pas censés être sur place, <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir, énervée.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez pas commencer le cours ? Après tout c’est pour ça qu’on vous paie ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il y a des rires qui s’élèvent dans la classe, mais Lockhart ne s’énerve pas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry envoya un message à Ron, « Allons-y dès ce soir ». Ron pâlit un peu en lisant le message, mais un regard à la chaise vide d'Hermione renforça sa détermination et il approuva d'un signe de tête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Enlèvement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mardi 25 Mai</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Harry m’ont dit que c’est Mimi Geignarde qui a été tuée par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand je pense à tout le temps qu'on a passé dans ces toilettes, à quelques mètres d'elle, <em>dit Ron, à la table du petit déjeuner</em>. Il suffisait de lui demander... Et maintenant...</p><p> </p><p>Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall annonça une nouvelle qui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, chassa de leur esprit la Chambre des Secrets ; les examens de fin d'année allaient commencer à la date du premier juin.</p><p> </p><p>Trois jours avant le premier examen, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves à l'heure du petit déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Des exclamations retentirent aussitôt dans la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore revient ! <em>lancèrent plusieurs élèves d'un ton joyeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez attrapé l'héritier de Serpentard ! <em>s'écria une élève de Serdaigle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les matches de Quidditch reprennent ! <em>rugit Olivier, surexcité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque le tumulte se fut apaisé, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :</p><p> </p><p>— Le professeur Chourave vient de m'informer que les mandragores sont enfin prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut alors une véritable explosion de joie.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart nous accompagne au cours d'histoire de la magie. Lui, qui nous avait si souvent assuré que tout danger était écarté, ce que les faits avaient démenti, était à présent convaincu qu'il n'était plus besoin d'escorter les élèves entre les cours.</p><p> </p><p>— Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis, <em>déclara-t-il</em>, quand ils se réveilleront, les premiers mots que prononceront ces malheureux seront « C'était Hagrid. » Très franchement, je m'étonne que le professeur McGonagall estime encore nécessaire de prendre toutes ces mesures de sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Je me penche vers Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est très Serpentard ce que je vais dire, mais j’ai tellement envie de lui faire un croche pied, <em>murmurais-je à l’oreille de Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mon ami pouffe de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Vas-y, on sera beaucoup à te remercier, <em>me murmure t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Harry, surprise. Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber ses livres par terre et je l’aide à tout ramasser.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Harry, <em>dit Lockhart d'un ton aimable</em>. Nous autres, professeurs, avons suffisamment à faire sans être obligés en plus de vous accompagner dans les couloirs et de surveiller le château toute la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est vrai, <em>dit Ron</em>. Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser continuer tout seuls, Monsieur, nous n'avons plus qu'un couloir à parcourir.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez raison, Weasley, c'est ce que je vais faire, <em>dit Lockhart</em>. Il vaut mieux que j'aille préparer mon prochain cours.</p><p> </p><p>Et il s'en alla.</p><p> </p><p>— Préparer son cours, <em>ricana Ron</em>. Se recoiffer, plutôt.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter ! Weasley ! Fawley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous figeons sur place. C'était le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres plus minces que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous étions... nous allions... <em>balbutia Ron</em>. Nous allions voir...</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, <em>acheva Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui en même temps que Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un temps fou qu'on ne l'a pas vue, professeur, <em>reprit Harry</em>, et nous pensions lui faire une petite visite à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que les mandragores étaient prêtes et que... qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter...</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait pas quitté du regard puis elle lui répondit d'une voix étrangement rauque ;</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, je comprends...</p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors une larme briller dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je comprends ce qu'ont dû souffrir les amis de ceux qui ont été... Je le comprends très bien. Bien sûr, Potter, vous pouvez aller voir Miss Granger. Je vais informer le professeur Binns que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours. Dites à Madame Pomfresh que je vous ai donné mon autorisation.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous éloignons en ayant peine à croire que nous avons pu échapper à une retenue. Lorsque nous tournons à l'angle du couloir, nous entendons le professeur McGonagall se moucher.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure excuse que tu aies jamais trouvée, <em>dit Ron d'un ton admiratif</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Pomfresh nous laissa entrer à contrecœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne sert à rien de parler à quelqu'un qui a été pétrifié, <em>fit-elle remarquer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois assis devant le lit d’Hermione, nous nous rendons compte qu'elle avait raison. De toute évidence, Hermione n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de la visite. On aurait pu tout aussi bien s'adresser à l'armoire avec le même résultat.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande si elle a vu son agresseur, <em>dit Ron en contemplant avec tristesse le visage figé d'Hermione</em>. S'il a attaqué ses victimes par-derrière, personne ne pourra dire de qui il s'agit...</p><p> </p><p>Harry nous montre un papier dans la main d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Essaye de le prendre, <em>murmura Ron en déplaçant sa chaise pour cacher Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La tâche ne fut pas aisée. Le poing d'Hermione était tellement serré qu'il semblait impossible de lui arracher le papier sans le déchirer. Il dut tirer, tourner, tordre la feuille de papier pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir enfin à la dégager.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une page arrachée à un vieux livre de la bibliothèque. Harry se hâta de la défroisser et la lut en même temps que nous.</p><p> </p><p>« De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières ; outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles. »</p><p> </p><p>Sous le texte, un mot était écrit de la main d'Hermione ; tuyaux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça y est, <em>murmura-t-il</em>, voilà l'explication. Le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre est un Basilic, un serpent géant !</p><p> </p><p>— Cette voix mystérieuse, c'est pour ça que Harry et moi étions les seul à l'entendre... Elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang... <em>réalisais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry regarda les lits autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Basilic tue par son simple regard. Mais personne n'est mort, parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Colin l'a vu à travers un appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a brûlé la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort, il a été seulement pétrifié. Justin, lui, a dû voir le Basilic à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir une deuxième fois... Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la préfète de Serdaigle, il y avait un miroir à côté d'elles. Hermione devait savoir que le monstre était un Basilic. Je te parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrée de regarder avec un miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner un angle de mur ! Alors, cette fille a sorti son miroir et...</p><p> </p><p>Ron le regardait bouche bée.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Miss Teigne ? <em>murmura-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry réfléchit, en se rappelant la scène le soir d'Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>— L'eau... <em>dit-il</em>. L'inondation qui venait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Miss Teigne n'a dû voir que le reflet de la créature...</p><p> </p><p>Harry relut la page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tous les éléments concordent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal, <em>lut Harry à voix haute</em>. Et les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués ! L'héritier de Serpentard n'en voulait surtout pas à proximité du château une fois la Chambre ouverte ! Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées ! Tout se tient !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment le Basilic a pu se déplacer sans qu'on le voie ? <em>demanda Ron</em>. Un serpent aussi énorme... Quelqu'un l'aurait vu...</p><p> </p><p>Harry montra le mot qu'Hermione avait écrit au bas de la page.</p><p> </p><p>— Les tuyaux, <em>dit-il</em>. Il se déplaçait dans la plomberie. Quand j'entendais sa voix, elle venait de l'intérieur des murs...</p><p> </p><p>Ron saisit soudain le bras de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets... <em>dit-il d'une voix rauque</em>. Et si c'était dans les toilettes ? Si c'était dans...</p><p> </p><p>—... les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! <em>achevais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons un instant silencieux, les yeux écarquillés ; on arrivait à croire ce qu’on venait de découvrir.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça signifie que Nymeria et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à parler Fourchelang dans l'école, <em>dit alors Harry</em>. L'héritier de Serpentard le parle aussi. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive à se faire obéir du Basilic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais… il n’y a personne de ma famille dans l’école. C’est impossible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? <em>demanda Ron, le regard brillant</em>. On va voir McGonagall ?</p><p> </p><p>— Allons dans la salle des profs, <em>dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise</em>. Elle sera là dans dix minutes, c'est presque la fin de l'heure.</p><p> </p><p>Nous quittons l’infirmerie et rejoignons la salle des professeurs encore déserte à cette heure-ci. C'était une vaste pièce lambrissée, remplie de chaises en bois sombre.</p><p> </p><p>Trop énervés pour s'asseoir, nous marchons de long en large en attendant que la cloche sonne. Mais en guise de cloche, ce fut la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui résonna à nos oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.</p><p> </p><p>— Une nouvelle attaque ? Maintenant ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? <em>demanda Ron, effaré</em>. On retourne au dortoir ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sur notre gauche, il y avait une sorte de grande penderie remplie de capes de professeurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Cachons-nous là, <em>dit Harry</em>. On va écouter ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite on leur racontera ce qu'on a découvert.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous glissons aussitôt parmi les capes qui sentaient le moisi. Au-dessus de notre tête résonnaient dans un grondement les bruits de pas des centaines d'élèves qui regagnaient leurs dortoirs. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle.</p><p> </p><p>Certains avaient l'air décontenancé, d'autres semblaient terrifiés. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Le pire est arrivé, <em>annonça-t-elle dans le silence</em>. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Flitwick laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Le professeur Chourave plaqua les mains contre son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? <em>demanda Rogue, la main crispée sur le dossier d'une chaise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall, le teint livide</em>. Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrit ; Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Flitwick éclata en sanglots.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est la victime ? <em>demanda Madame Bibine qui s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny Weasley, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens Ron glisser silencieusement sur le plancher de la penderie.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain, <em>poursuivit le professeur McGonagall</em>. C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit...</p><p> </p><p>La porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée. Lockhart entra, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne remarqua même pas le sentiment proche de la haine qu'exprimait le visage des autres professeurs. Rogue s'avança vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut, <em>dit-il</em>. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart avait pâli.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est vrai, Gilderoy, <em>approuva le professeur Chourave</em>. Ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je... enfin... je... <em>balbutia Lockhart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait, <em>ajouta le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— V... vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas...</p><p> </p><p>— Je me souviens de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouver face au monstre avant que Hagrid soit arrêté, <em>déclara Rogue</em>. Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée et qu'on aurait dû vous donner carte blanche depuis le début.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart regarda ses collègues qui le fixaient avec un visage de marbre.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, vraiment... je n'ai... Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris...</p><p> </p><p>— Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gilderoy, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall</em>. Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre à vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart lançait des regards désespérés, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Il paraissait beaucoup moins séduisant, à présent. Ses lèvres tremblaient et sans son habituel sourire, on remarquait son menton fuyant et son visage étriqué.</p><p> </p><p>— T... très bien... <em>dit-il</em>, je... je vais dans mon bureau... me... me préparer...</p><p> </p><p>Et il quitta la salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall, l'air dédaigneux</em>, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs.</p><p> </p><p>Un par un, les professeurs sortirent alors de la pièce. Nous nous dépêchons de retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir, alors que j’étais allongée dans mon lit, prise d’insomnie, Helena arrive.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, vous avez de la visite devant la Salle Commune.</p><p> </p><p>Je me relève.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Helena.</p><p> </p><p>Je sors de la Salle Commune et retrouve Ron et Hermione. Ils veulent aller voir Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons-y, <em>dis-je après avoir vérifier que j’ai ma baguette magique avec moi.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La Chambre des Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bureau de Lockhart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit tombait quand nous arrivons devant le bureau de Lockhart. A l'intérieur, on entendait des pas précipités, des coups sourds, et d'autres bruits divers qui témoignaient d'une intense activité.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Harry frappa, il y eut un brusque silence. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et nous voyons apparaître un œil de Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, heu... Miss Fawley… Mr Potter... Mr Weasley... <em>dit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte</em>. Je suis très occupé pour le moment. Si vous pouviez faire vite...</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, nous avons des renseignements à vous donner, <em>dit Harry</em>. Nous croyons qu'ils pourraient peut-être vous aider.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart, dont on ne voyait que la moitié du visage à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... ce n'est pas vraiment... enfin, bon... d'accord...</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Son bureau avait été presque entièrement vidé. Deux grosses malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol. Dans l'une d'elles, des robes de sorcier couleur jade, lilas ou bleu nuit avaient été hâtivement entassées. L'autre malle était remplie de livres jetés pêle-mêle. Les photographies accrochées au mur étaient à présent rangées dans des boîtes posées sur une table.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous faites !? <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez quelque part ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... oui, c'est ça... <em>répondit Lockhart en arrachant une affiche de lui accrochée derrière la porte</em>. Un appel urgent... Impossible de faire autrement... Il faut que je m'en aille...</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour ma sœur ? <em>dit vivement Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Une bien triste histoire, <em>répondit Lockhart, le regard fuyant</em>. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis bouleversé par...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! <em>coupa Harry</em>. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas avec les horreurs qui se produisent en ce moment !</p><p> </p><p>— Je... je dois dire que... quand j'ai accepté ce poste... <em>marmonna Lockhart en empilant des chaussettes pardessus ses robes</em>, rien ne laissait entendre que...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Vous voulez dire que vous prenez la fuite ! <em>s'écria Harry d'un ton incrédule</em>. Après tout ce que vous avez écrit dans vos livres ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qui est écrit dans les livres, <em>dit Lockhart d'une petite voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c'est vous qui les avez écrits ! <em>s'indigna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon garçon, <em>dit Lockhart en fronçant les sourcils</em>, fais donc preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus moitié aussi bien si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avais fait tout cela. Personne n'aurait envie de lire l'histoire d'un vieux sorcier arménien laid comme un pou, même s'il a sauvé tout un village d'une attaque de loups-garous. Il ferait peur si on montrait sa photo sur la couverture d'un livre. En plus, il ne savait pas s'habiller. Et la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la mort avait un bec-de-lièvre. Il faut être réaliste, voyons...</p><p> </p><p>Je sens la colère monter en moi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais quel... raah !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, vous vous êtes attribué les exploits des autres ? <em>dit Harry, stupéfait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, Harry, <em>dit Lockhart en hochant la tête d'un air agacé</em>, ce n'est pas du tout aussi simple que ça. J'ai fait un très gros travail. Il a fallu que je retrouve tous ces gens, que je leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ensuite, je leur jetais un Sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils l'avaient fait. S'il y a une chose dont je puis être fier, c'est bien de mes Sortilèges d'Amnésie, je les réussis à merveille. Non, vois-tu, Harry, tout cela représente beaucoup de travail. Il ne suffit pas de dédicacer des livres et des photos. Quand on veut devenir célèbre, il faut se préparer à accomplir un long et difficile travail.</p><p> </p><p>Il ferma ses malles et les verrouilla.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, <em>dit-il</em>, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah oui, il me reste encore une chose à faire.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit sa baguette magique et se tourna vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, jeunes gens, mais il va falloir que je vous jette à vous aussi un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser colporter mes petits secrets dans toute l'école. Sinon, je ne vendrais plus un seul livre...</p><p> </p><p>Rapidement, je sors ma baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart fut aussitôt projeté en arrière, il tomba par-dessus une de ses malles et sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains. Ron la rattrapa et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser le professeur Rogue nous apprendre cette formule, <em>dit Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart leva les yeux vers lui. Nous le menaçons tous de notre baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria est très bonne pour casser des nez, <em>intervient Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et pour lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges, <em>ajoute Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je me sens rougir, mais maintient ma baguette dans ma main.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? <em>dit Lockhart d'une voix faible</em>. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez de la chance, <em>répliqua Harry en obligeant Lockhart à se relever</em>. Nous croyons savoir où elle est et ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Alors, allons-y.</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisons jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à côté du mur où brillaient toujours les sinistres messages.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toilettes du 2<sup>ème</sup> étage</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons entrer Lockhart le premier. Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, c'est toi, <em>dit-elle en voyant Harry</em>. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?</p><p> </p><p>— Te demander comment tu es morte, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, c'était abominable, <em>dit-elle avec délectation</em>. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un garçon qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment-là…</p><p> </p><p>Mimi se gonfla d'importance, le visage rayonnant.</p><p> </p><p>— …que je suis morte.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucune idée, <em>répondit Mimi dans un murmure</em>. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs...</p><p> </p><p>Elle posa sur Harry un regard rêveur.</p><p> </p><p>— Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.</p><p> </p><p>— A quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelque part par-là, <em>dit Mimi en pointant le doigt vers le lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous précipitons. Lockhart se tenait à l'écart, le visage figé de terreur. Le lavabo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Nous l’examinons centimètre par centimètre, y compris les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au-dessous. Je vois alors le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, <em>dit Mimi lorsque Harry essaya de le tourner</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>dit Ron</em>, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fixa des yeux le petit dessin.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouvre-toi, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, tu as parlé normalement, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Ouvre-toi</span>, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, ce fut un étrange sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry observa un instant le tuyau et prit sa décision.</p><p> </p><p>— J'y vais, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant il n'était plus question de reculer.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—Et moi, évidemment, <em>ajoutais-je</em>. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un instant de silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, <em>dit Lockhart avec un rictus qui n'était plus que l'ombre de son habituel sourire</em>. Je vais...</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais nous pointons sur lui notre baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Passez donc le premier, <em>grogna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le visage livide, privé de sa baguette magique, Lockhart s'approcha de l'ouverture béante du tuyau.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne servira à rien, voyons... <em>dit-il d'une voix faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le poussa dans le dos avec sa baguette et Lockhart finit par glisser les jambes dans le tuyau.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois vraiment pas que... <em>commença-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je le pousse et il disparait dans l'ouverture. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Il se glissa à son tour dans le tuyau et se laissa tomber.</p><p> </p><p>— Aller, ça va être marrant, <em>me dis-je à moi-même.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je saute et, en effet, j’ai l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin. Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et je me retrouve projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout.</p><p> </p><p>— On doit être à des kilomètres au-dessous du château, <em>dit Harry d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho dans le tunnel obscur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Sous le lac, sans doute, <em>dit Ron en voyant les parois couvertes de vase</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Lumos</strong> ! <em>murmura Harry et sa baguette magique s'alluma à nouveau</em>. Venez, <em>nous</em> <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous enfonçons alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Le tunnel était si noir qu’on ne pouvait pas voir très loin. A la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes paraissait monstrueuse.</p><p> </p><p>— N'oubliez pas, <em>dit Harry</em>, si jamais vous entendez quelque chose bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'on entendit fut un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. Harry éclaira le sol de sa baguette et il était jonché d'os de petits animaux.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, <em>dit Ron d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous immobilisons. Je distingue les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. La chose ne bougeait pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est peut-être endormi, <em>murmura-t-il dans un souffle en se tournant vers nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart avait plaqué les mains sur ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Très lentement, Harry s'avança, en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brillait à son extrémité éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle-même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.</p><p> </p><p>— Incroyable, <em>dit Ron d'une voix faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute derrière nous : les jambes de Gilderoy Lockhart s'étaient dérobées sous lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Levez-vous, <em>dit Ron sèchement en pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart se releva, puis il se jeta sur Ron en le projetant à terre. Harry et moi se précipitons, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart, haletant, s'était redressé, brandissant la baguette de Ron. Il avait retrouvé son sourire satisfait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quel idiot, la baguette de Ron ne sert à rien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, <em>s'exclama-t-il</em>. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs !</p><p> </p><p>Il leva au-dessus de sa tête la baguette rafistolée de Ron et hurla ;</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Oubliettes</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>La baguette explosa alors avec la force d'une petite bombe. Harry et moi se protégeons le visage de nos bras et nous nous enfuyons à toutes jambes, glissant sur la peau de serpent, pour échapper aux énormes morceaux de roc qui se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons seuls face à un mur d'éboulis.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! <em>hurlais-je</em>. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ron !</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis là ! <em>répondit la voix étouffée de Ron, derrière l'amas de rocs</em>. Moi, ça va, mais l'autre idiot en a pris un coup.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, comme si Ron venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, il est toujours vivant, <em>dit Ron</em>. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? <em>ajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré.</em> Je n'arriverai jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers...</p><p> </p><p>Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond du tunnel. De grosses lézardes y étaient apparues. Le tunnel risquait de s'effondrer sur toute sa longueur.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends-nous là avec Lockhart, <em>dit-il à Ron</em>. On continue. Si on est pas revenus dans une heure...</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un instant de silence poignant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers pour que vous puissiez passer tout à l'heure, <em>répondit Ron d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible</em>. Et. Heu... Harry, Nym...</p><p> </p><p>— A tout à l'heure, <em>coupa Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher le tremblement de sa propre voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’essaie de rester calme malgré la panique qui monte en moi, et nous reprenons la route.</p><p> </p><p>Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, nous nous retrouvons devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux. Leurs yeux brillaient avec une telle vivacité qu'ils paraissaient vivants.</p><p> </p><p>— A toi l’honneur.</p><p> </p><p>Je le regarde, inquiète, puis hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Ouvrez</span>, <em>dis-je dans un sifflement rauque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt ; les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi, tremblant de tous nos membres, franchissons alors l'ouverture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. L'hériter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.</p><p> </p><p>Nous sortons notre baguette magique et avançons parmi les colonnes, chacun de nos pas répercutés en écho par les murailles obscures. J’ai les paupières à peine entrouvertes, prête à les fermer à la moindre alerte.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous arrivons au niveau des deux derniers piliers, on se retrouva face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Je n’eus aucun mal à reconnaitre Salazar Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Entre les pieds, une petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire était allongée face contre terre. Une silhouette aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny ! <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny ! Ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte !</p><p> </p><p>Il jeta sa baguette magique sur le sol, attrapa Ginny par les épaules et la retourna sur le dos. Son visage était blanc et froid comme le marbre, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée. Peut-être était-elle...</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, <em>murmura Harry d'une voix désespérée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il secouait Ginny, mais sa tête ballottait de droite et de gauche, sans le moindre signe de vie.</p><p> </p><p>— Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, <em>dit alors une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sursauta et se retourna, toujours à genoux. Je regarde le nouveau venu, un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs comme les miens, nous observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous.</p><p> </p><p>— Tom... Tom Jedusor !</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Jedusor… ? Alors…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Elle ne se réveillera pas ? » <em>demanda Harry, désespéré</em>. Elle n'est pas... Elle n'est pas...</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est toujours vivante, <em>répondit Jedusor</em>, mais c'est tout juste.</p><p> </p><p>Tom Jedusor avait été élève de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, baigné d'une lueur brumeuse qui brillait autour de lui, et on dirait qu’il avait encore seize ans.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes un fantôme ? <em>demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Disons plutôt un souvenir, <em>répondit Jedusor d'une voix paisible</em>. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime.</p><p> </p><p>Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Un petit livre noir était ouvert sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut m'aider, Tom, <em>dit Harry en soulevant à nouveau la tête de Ginny</em>. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un Basilic dans cette Chambre. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais il peut surgir à tout moment. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Jedusor ne fit pas un geste. Harry, le visage ruisselant de sueur, parvint à hisser Ginny. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette magique. Elle avait disparu.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'avez pas vu ma...</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor le regardait en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dit Harry en tendant la main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor étira les lèvres en un sourire. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, il continuait de faire tourner la baguette d'un geste nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>— Pose cette baguette, Tom, <em>intervenais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et souris en coin.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria... ou plutôt devrais-je t’appeler « cousine » ?</p><p> </p><p>J’essaie de ne rien laisser paraitre. Mais cette rencontre ne m’enchantait pas du tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne me le fait pas répéter, <em>dis-je d’une voix ferme.</em></p><p> </p><p>— T’as ton déjà dit que tu me ressemble ? <em>me demande Tom soudainement. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Malefoy… et ma mère s’était braquée.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoutez, <em>dit précipitamment Harry, les jambes fléchies sous le poids de Ginny</em>. Il faut partir le plus vite possible ! Si le Basilic arrive...</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé, <em>dit Jedusor avec le plus grand calme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry reposa Ginny sur le sol, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? <em>demanda-t-il</em>. Donnez-moi plutôt ma baguette, je vais peut-être en avoir besoin.</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, tu n'en auras pas besoin, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter, <em>dit Jedusor</em>. Le moment de te voir, de te parler.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoutez, <em>dit Harry en perdant patience</em>, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets. On parlera plus tard, quand nous serons sortis d'ici.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, on va parler maintenant, <em>répliqua Jedusor en continuant d'afficher un large sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il glissa la baguette magique de Harry dans sa poche.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? <em>demanda-t-il lentement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà une intéressante question, <em>répondit Jedusor d'un ton aimable</em>. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle Ginny se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi parlez-vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Du journal intime, <em>dit Jedusor</em>. Mon journal. La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Poudlard avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et aussi…</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jedusor.</p><p> </p><p>— …la grande question ; le beau, le bon, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il un jour l'aimer ?</p><p> </p><p>Pendant tout ce temps, Jedusor n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Il y avait presque de l'avidité dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans, <em>poursuivit-il</em>. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Ginny m'adorait. Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, m'écrivait-elle. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal... C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche...</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor éclata de rire, un rire aigu et froid qui ne lui allait pas et qui me donna la chair de poule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comment cet homme peut-il être de ma famille ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Alors Ginny m'a ouvert son âme et il se trouve que son âme représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscurs me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que celui de la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne...</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? <em>demanda Harry, la gorge sèche</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as donc pas encore deviné, Harry Potter ? <em>dit Jedusor d'une voix douce</em>. C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert elle-même la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, elle encore qui a tracé les terribles messages sur le mur. C'est elle enfin qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur quatre Sang-de-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol.</p><p> </p><p>— Non... <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais si... <em>dit Jedusor sans se départir de son calme</em>. Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était très amusant. Si tu avais vu ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal... C'était de plus en plus intéressant... Cher Tom, <em>récita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le visage horrifié de Harry</em>, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire. Il y a des plumes de coq sur ma robe et je ne sais pas du tout d'où elles viennent. Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi. Cher Tom, Percy n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis toute pâle et qu'il ne me reconnaît plus. Je crois bien qu'il me soupçonne... Il y a eu une autre agression aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais. Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle... Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde ! </p><p> </p><p>Harry serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal, <em>poursuivit Jedusor</em>. Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître... Je savais que Nymeria comprendrait rapidement en voyant mon nom sur le journal, et elle l’a fait. Mais elle n’a rien dit.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, Harry se tourne vers moi, choqué.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, tu avais deviné ?<em> me demande t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai lu dans le livre de mon père qu’il est de ma famille par sa mère, et ma mère est venue me dire… venue me dire…</p><p> </p><p>Je sens les larmes menacer de couler.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce qu’au fond de moi, j’espérais que ce n’étais pas lui, <em>dis-je pour tenter de me défendre.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry soupir et Tom rit méchamment.</p><p> </p><p>— Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me connaître ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny m'a parlé de toi, Harry, <em>répondit Jedusor</em>. Elle ne m'a rien caché de ta passionnante histoire.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard, de plus en plus avide, s'attarda sur la cicatrice de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors, pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid est mon ami, <em>dit Harry qui ne pouvait empêcher la colère de faire trembler sa voix</em>. Et vous lui avez tendu un piège, c'est ça ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur, mais...</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor éclata à nouveau de son rire aigu.</p><p> </p><p>— C'était ma parole contre la sienne, mon cher Harry. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction du directeur, le vieil Armando Dippet. D'un côté, Tom Jedusor, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin mais si courageux, préfet et élève modèle. De l'autre, ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis en élevant des bébés loups-garous sous son lit ou en allant se battre avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été surpris moi-même de voir mon plan marcher aussi facilement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour s'apercevoir que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il m'avait fallu cinq années entières pour réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la Chambre des Secrets et découvrir le passage secret qui permettait d'y accéder. Comme si Hagrid avait l'intelligence et le pouvoir d'y parvenir ! Seul Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, paraissait croire que Hagrid était innocent. C'est lui qui a réussi à convaincre Dippet de garder Hagrid et d'en faire le garde-chasse de l'école. Je crois que Dumbledore avait deviné quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs...</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore a compris à qui il avait affaire ! <em>dis-je sans desserrer les dents</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante, <em>dit Jedusor d'un ton désinvolte</em>. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>C’est n’importe quoi !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, <em>répliqua Harry d'un air triomphant</em>. Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte. Dans quelques heures le philtre de mandragore sera prêt et tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, <em>reprit Jedusor d'une voix tranquille</em>, que tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est... toi.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quoi ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Imagine ma fureur quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais plus mon journal et que c'était Ginny qui l'avait repris. Elle l'avait vu dans tes mains et s'était mise à paniquer ; si jamais le journal te répétait tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié ? Pire encore, s'il te révélait qui avait tordu le cou des coqs ? Alors, cette petite idiote a attendu que le dortoir soit vide et elle est venue te le voler. Mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me doutais bien que tu étais sur la trace de l'héritier de Serpentard. D'après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit sur toi, je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleures amies se faisait agresser à son tour. Et Ginny m'avait dit que toute l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que Nymeria et toi perliez Fourchelang... Alors, j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant, espérant que ma cousine serait de la partie. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle ; elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi, par exemple ? <em>lança Harry, les poings serrés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Par exemple, <em>dit Jedusor avec un sourire engageant</em>, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oula, il semble énerver… et très curieux aussi. Et puis, il dit « Voldemort » alors qu’on n’est pas beaucoup dans cette école à prononcer son nom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? dit lentement Harry. Voldemort a vécu après vous.</p><p> </p><p>— Voldemort, dit Jedusor d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter...</p><p> </p><p>Je fais un pas en arrière, choquée. Il sortit de sa poche la baguette magique de Harry et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes « TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ». Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. A présent, on pouvait lire « JE SUIS VOLDEMORT »</p><p> </p><p>— Non…<em> murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu vois ? <em>murmura-t-il</em>. C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le «jeu du sort » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « Jedusor », légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !</p><p> </p><p>Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas éclater en sanglots.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi il fallait que je sois de la même famille que lui ? Les autres ont raison après tout, je suis un monstre. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahuri, Harry contemplait Jedusor. Au bout d'un long moment, il se força enfin à parler.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est raté, <em>dit-il d'une voix basse, remplie de haine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui est raté ? <em>dit sèchement Jedusor</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, <em>dit Harry, la respiration précipitée</em>. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu où vous vous cachez.</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor avait perdu son sourire. Son visage avait quelque chose de repoussant, à présent. Mais j’étais toujours immobile.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! <em>dit-il d'une voix sifflante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez ! <em>répliqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jedusor ouvrit la bouche, puis il se figea soudain. Une musique venait de retentir. Il regarda autour de lui ; la Chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête et il me semble que mon cœur ait doublé de volume. Bientôt, la musique atteignit une telle intensité que je la sentais vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche.</p><p> </p><p>Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançait son chant étrange sous la voûte de la Chambre. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Dans ses serres couleur d'or, il tenait une boule de chiffon.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant plus tard, l'oiseau vola droit vers Harry, laissa tomber la boule de chiffon à ses pieds et se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Il avait un long bec pointu et doré, et de petits yeux étincelants. L'oiseau s'arrêta alors de chanter et regarda fixement Jedusor.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un phénix, <em>dit Jedusor en fixant à son tour l'oiseau dans les yeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fumseck ? <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sentit les serres de l'oiseau presser doucement son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Et ça... <em>dit Jedusor qui regardait à présent la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Harry</em>, ça, c'est le vieux Choixpeau magique.</p><p> </p><p>C'était vrai. Usé, rapiécé, crasseux, le chapeau était étalé sur le sol. Jedusor éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Son rire était si sonore que l'écho le renvoyait dans toute la Chambre, comme si dix personnes avaient ri en même temps.</p><p> </p><p>— Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre ! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! Voilà qui devrait te donner du courage, Harry Potter ! Tu dois te sentir rassuré, à présent !</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne répondit pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Revenons à nos affaires, <em>dit enfin Jedusor avec son large sourire</em>. Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois dans ton passé et dans mon avenir. Et ces deux fois-là, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Dis-le-moi. Plus tu parleras, <em>ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce</em>, plus longtemps tu resteras vivant.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis tout à l'heure, la silhouette de Jedusor était devenue moins floue, plus solide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si Harry doit se battre contre Jedusor, il vaut mieux que ce soit le plus vite possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous m'avez attaqué, <em>dit Harry d'un ton abrupt</em>. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu me tuer. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Ma mère qui était fille de Moldu, <em>ajouta-t-il en tremblant d'une rage contenue</em>. Elle vous a empêché de me tuer. Et j'ai vu ce que vous étiez vraiment. Je vous ai vu l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un débris, une épave. C'est à peine si vous êtes encore vivant. Voilà où votre pouvoir vous a mené. Vous êtes obligé de vous cacher. Vous êtes repoussant, vous êtes abject !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je voudrais tellement ne pas être là.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le visage de Jedusor se tordit en une grimace. Puis il se força à sourire, d'un horrible sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. Une puissante manière de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu n'as rien de si extraordinaire, après tout. Je me demandais, vois-tu... Car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des Moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui n’aient jamais parlé Fourchelang depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même, si on oublie ma cousine. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons... Mais finalement, ce qui t'a sauvé face à moi, c'est la chance, rien d'autre. Voilà tout ce que je voulais savoir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je n’aime pas quand il m’appelle « cousine ».</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Son rictus s'élargit encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant. Harry, je vais te donner une petite leçon, <em>dit-il</em>. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer.</p><p> </p><p>Il lança un regard amusé à Fumseck et au Choixpeau magique, puis il s'éloigna. Mon regard est fixé sur Jedusor, qui s’arrête entre les hauts piliers et lever la tête vers le visage en pierre de Serpentard, à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. Jedusor ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à siffler.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard</span>.</p><p> </p><p>Le visage géant de Serpentard s'était mis à bouger. Frappé d'horreur, je vois la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.</p><p> </p><p>J’allais partir en courant, lorsque je sens des bras m’attraper.</p><p> </p><p>— Lâche-moi ! <em>criais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, tu restes ici, <em>grogne t-il en me serrant fortement.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je ferme les yeux en entendant le Basilic. J’essaie toujours de me débattre.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne bouge plus ! Ce serait bête que la dernière des Gaunt meure, alors tu restes tranquille !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry, j’espère que tu t’en sortiras. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tue-le</span>.</p><p> </p><p>— NON ! Mais lâche moi bordel ! <em>m’exclamais-je en me débattant.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jedusor soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, cousine…</p><p> </p><p>Il insiste bien sur le « cousine », ce qui me fait frissonner. Il murmure un sort et, d’un coup, je ne vois plus rien. Et lorsque j’essaie de parler, aucun son ne sort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’a fait !?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’ai brouillé les sens. J’ai encore besoin de toi en vie. Qui sait, tu me seras peut-être utile lorsque je prendrais le pouvoir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans tes rêves, ouais ! Jamais je ne ferais parti de tes fanatiques sans cervelle !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il grogne et attrape mes poignets lorsque j’essaie de lui donner un coup de poing.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais ce n’est pas possible, tu aimes donner des coups de poings !</p><p> </p><p>J’entends des bruits, mais je ne peux rien voir. C’est insupportable.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Non !</span> <em>hurla Jedusor</em>. <span class="u">Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !</span></p><p> </p><p>— Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! <em>murmura Harry avec force</em>, quelqu'un, n'importe qui !</p><p> </p><p>C’est à ce moment là que mes nerfs lâchent et que je me mets à pleurer. J’essaie de crier un « Aller, Harry ! » mais rien ne sort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bordel, c’est pas possible… Pourquoi je dois toujours me mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je l’entends ricaner. Je serre les poings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! La vie privée, tu connais ?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Tes pensées sont amusantes. Et puis, si tu voulais m’en empêcher, il fallait savoir maitriser l’occlumencie</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J’ai 13 ans, connard ! C’est pas parce que je suis en avance sur les autres que je sais tout ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je le sens enfoncer ses ongles dans mon bras et je grogne de douleur.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bordel ce que ça fait mal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’avise plus de m’insulter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sinon quoi, tu me tueras ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Non, mais tu ne ressortiras pas d’ici en entier.</p><p> </p><p>Je frissonne. Ça, ça calme.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est mieux.</p><p> </p><p>J’entends de moins en moins ce qu’il se passe autour de moi et j’ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tue le garçon ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !</span></p><p> </p><p>Je me sens de plus en plus faible, tellement que je ne remarque pas que Jedusor nous fait bouger.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es mort, Harry Potter, <em>dit Jedusor</em>. Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter ? Il pleure.</p><p> </p><p>— Que lui avez-vous fait ? Elle saigne !</p><p> </p><p>— Presque rien, elle ne mourra pas. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi !?</p><p> </p><p>Je ne tente même plus de me débattre, à bout de force.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, Harry Potter. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé. Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis, et enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta chère mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry... Elle t'aura permis de vivre douze ans... Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je me sens pas bien... qu’est-ce que tu me fais ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— J’accélère le processus en me servant de ta magie. On ne t’a jamais dit que tu émanais une puissante magie ? Tu es très, voir trop, puissante pour ton âge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je... non. Et comment ça tu te sers de ma magie ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Disons qu’il est dans mon intérêt que je reste plus fort que toi. Ne sait-on jamais… Va-t'en, l'oiseau ! <em>s'écria soudain Jedusor</em>. Va-t'en, laisse-le. J'ai dit va-t'en !</p><p> </p><p>J’ai l’impression de tomber peu à peu dans le sommeil, je ne sens même plus mes larmes couler sur mes joues.</p><p> </p><p>— Les larmes de phénix, <em>murmura Jedusor</em>. Un puissant remède contre les blessures... Je l'avais complètement oublié... Mais ça ne fait rien, <em>reprit-il</em>. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter... Toi et moi...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laisse-le, espèce d’en…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Tu recommence ? Que t’avais-je dit ?</p><p> </p><p>Il recommence à me planter ses ongles dans le bras, je ne le supporte pas. La douleur combinée avec la fatigue me fait perdre connaissance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fin d'année</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dimanche 30 mai – Infirmerie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>J’ouvre doucement les yeux et me fait agressée par la lumière du jour.</p><p> </p><p>— Nym…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je reconnais cette voix.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je tourne la tête doucement et souris, les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman…<em> dis-je d’une petite voix.</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle me prend dans ses bras et je commence à pleurer. Maman me caresse le dos doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— ça va aller, tout va bien maintenant. Vous êtes tous saints et saufs.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… c’était horrible, maman, <em>lui dis-je en pleurant</em>. Il... il m’avait brouillé mes sens, je ne pouvais plus parler et voir. Et en plus, il utilisait ma magie pour revenir à la vie.</p><p> </p><p>— ça va aller, Madame Pomfresh s’est occupée de ton bras et j’ai donné de mon sang pour toi. En disparaissant, tout ce qu’il t’avait fait s’est annulé et la magie qu’il t’avait prise est revenue dans ton corps.</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce, encore sous le choc.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, lorsque tu seras prête, il faudra que tu ailles t’habiller. Je crois avoir compris qu’une fête se prépare.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu reste ? <em>demandais-je avec espoir.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Le Professeur Dumbledore m’a très gentiment invitée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle me sourit.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salle Commune de Serdaigle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Hé bien, c’est très mignon ici, <em>commente ma mère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je souris et la conduit au dortoir. Il n’y a personne.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne pourrais pas ranger ta chambre comme ça ? C’est impeccable ! Pas une seule pile de livres ne traine dans le coin</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c’est parce qu’ils sont cachés sous mon lit !</p><p> </p><p>Nous rions touts les deux, et je sors des vêtements de ma valise.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai cru comprends que tes amis Harry et toi avez reçu une récompense pour service rendue à l’école, <em>me dit maman avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui ?</p><p> </p><p>Je rougis et sort des vêtements de ma valise.</p><p> </p><p>— Aller, va à la douche.</p><p> </p><p>Je vais vers la salle de bain.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends ! Madame Pomfresh m’a dit de te dire de ne pas enlever le bandage avant quelques jours.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se lève et me jette un sort d’imperméabilité à mon avant bras droit, recouvert d’un bandage. Puis, je vais à la douche.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grande Salle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>J’ai hésité à venir. Maman m’a dit de prendre mon temps. D’ailleurs, lorsque j’arrive à l’entrée de la Grande Salle, je la vois à la table Gryffondor discuter joyeusement avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus et même Olivier !</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage lorsque ma mère leurs fait signe de regarder l’entrée, et que mes amis se lèvent. Je me jette dans les bras d’Harry, puis de Ron et pour finir, d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, nous nous installons. Ils m’avaient laissé une place à côté de ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment tu te sens ? <em>me demande Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Super! <em>m’exclamais-je, souriant.</em> C’est bon de te revoir, Hermione !</p><p> </p><p>— Toi aussi, Nym ! Tu étais tellement pale d’après ce qu’Harry et Ron m’ont dit ! Heureusement que maintenant ça va mieux !</p><p> </p><p>Je lui souris et me serre contre la mère, peu m’importe ce que dirons les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid est apparu à trois heures et les quatre cents points gagner par Gryffondor leur assurait, pour la deuxième année consécutive, la victoire dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le professeur McGonagall se leva pour nous dire que tous les examens avaient été annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, et Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait pas reprendre ses cours l'année suivante, pour cause d'amnésie à soigner. Cette dernière nouvelle fut également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Dommage, <em>dit Ron en reprenant un beignet</em>, je commençais à le trouver sympathique.</p><p> </p><p>La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements ; le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été supprimé et Lucius Malefoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration.</p><p> </p><p>Drago ne se pavanait plus dans le château avec des allures de propriétaire. Il semblait au contraire sombre et amer. Ginny, en revanche, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque madame Pomfresh m’aida à enlever mon bandage sur le bras, j’ai découvert une immense cicatrice qui, malheureusement, restera toute ma vie. Ajouté à cela, je n’arrivais plus à être au second étage sans repenser aux évènements de la Chambre des Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny et moi occupions un compartiment à nous tout seuls. Les distractions ne nous manquèrent pas pendant le voyage. Nous faisions exploser les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste et nous nous entrainions à se désarmer à coups de baguette magique, un exercice pour lequel Harry se montrait particulièrement doué.</p><p> </p><p>On avait presque atteint la gare de King's Cross lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny, <em>dit-il</em>, c'était quoi cette histoire de Percy que tu as surpris en train de faire quelque chose ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, <em>répondit Ginny en riant</em>. Eh bien... Percy a une petite amie.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s'exclama Fred en laissant tomber une pile de livres sur la tête de George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est cette fille qui est préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire, <em>dit Ginny</em>. C'est à elle qu'il passait son temps à écrire l'été dernier. Ils se donnaient des rendez-vous secrets dans l'école. Un jour, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser dans une classe vide. Il a été tellement bouleversé quand elle a été... agressée. Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de lui, hein ? <em>ajouta-t-elle d'un ton inquiet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Jamais de la vie, <em>assura Fred qui semblait aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer que la date de son anniversaire avait été avancée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Certainement pas, <em>dit George en ricanant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le Poudlard Express ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça s'appelle un numéro de téléphone, <em>dit-il à Ron et moi en écrivant des chiffres sur trois morceaux de parchemin, un pour Ron, un pour Hermione et un pour moi</em>. L'été dernier, j'ai expliqué à ton père comment marche un téléphone, il saura s'en servir. Appelez-moi chez les Dursley, d'accord ? Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore deux mois avec Dudley pour seule compagnie...</p><p> </p><p>Je prends le bout de papier et le met dans ma poche.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas, je sais comment me servir d’un téléphone, <em>dis-je avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ta tante et ton oncle vont être fiers de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait, non ? <em>dit Hermione tandis qu'on descendait du train et suivaient la foule des élèves en direction de la barrière magique</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fiers ? <em>s'exclama Harry</em>. Tu es folle ? Ils vont être furieux, au contraire, j'ai eu plein d'occasions de mourir et au lieu d'en profiter, je me suis débrouillé pour survivre...</p><p> </p><p>Tous ensemble, nous franchissons alors la barrière magique qui s'ouvrait sur le monde des Moldus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fin du Tome 2.<br/>Les évenements de la Chambre marqueront profondément la petite Nymeria...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>